LuckyYou
by LuckyYou
Summary: This is the story of Lucky Peterson. Its a Spot romance fic with songs from Moulin Rouge in it! Please read and review. It's my first Fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

A young girl stepped off of the train at the Manhattan Station. Looking around for a moment she made her way through the streets avoiding any busy street corners and taking the long way to a little theater known as Irving Hall. The sign out front advertised a Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadow Lark. The suspicious young woman entered the stage from the backdoor.  
Inside a Manhattan diner a group of young newsies sat eating lunch. "I thought a saw her again today Jacky-boy. I thought I saw her in a back alley behind me spot."  
"I know Spot I thought I saw her today too. But we both knows she ain't never coming back. It's better if we just forget about her."  
"But I can't forget Jacky-boy. I can't make myself forget."  
The two boys got up and paid their tab, both much more somber than when they had entered the restaurant.  
"So Jack when does Medda's new show open?" Spot asked.  
"I don't know maybe we should stop by and see her." The two boys headed towards Irving Hall.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
OK, so there it is the Prologue. I'm not really sure how this place works yet so just bear with me. Just a little warning about this fic, it's going to have a little music from Moulin Rouge in it and I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. It might even sound a bit like it but just give it a chance.   
*Lucky* 


	2. Please don't see me!

Medda was preparing to close up for the evening. After a long day she was ready to go upstairs and get some sleep. She was just about to climb the long staircase to her apartment when she heard the backdoor open. Quietly she walked back down the stairs.  
There was a young woman in a dark cloak standing in the doorway. "Excuse me miss but the theater's closed for the night. If you have business here you will just have to hold it until the morning."  
"You wouldn't turn out an old friend would ya Medda?" The girl asked quietly looking up at the older woman. "Not after all this time."  
"Lucky..."Medda whispered. "Lucky Peterson?"  
Just then the two women heard a knock on the door. "Medda! You'se ain't asleep yet is ya?" They heard Jack Kelly's infamous newsie cry.  
"Medda don't tell him I'm here. Please! He can't know, not yet." Her eyes pleaded with her old friend.  
"Hide behind the curtain there." Medda sighed. "I won't tell him your here yet, but you have a lot of explaining to do young miss."  
Medda opened the door and let in, not only Jack Kelly, but also the leader of Brooklyn himself. "Hiya Medda! How's it going?" Spot asked leaning over to kiss her hand.  
At the sound of the newsies voice Lucky let out a little whimper. No, she thought, he can't be here he just can't. Why can't he go back to Brooklyn where he belongs and stay out of my life. Lucky mentally tried to keep herself hidden. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. She thought over and over again. She broke out into a cold sweat even though she knew she was being silly. There wasn't any possible way the boys would know she was back here.  
"So when's the new show gonna open?" Jack was asking Medda.  
"Well Darlings I just can't find any new talent so it could be a few weeks. I think I might have a new girl though." Medda said smiling to herself.  
Lucky almost groaned from her hiding spot, now she was in for it.  
"Well Medda I'm gonna hang out here in Manhattan until it opens. I can't wait to sees it." Spot said.  
"Well thank you boys for stopping by but I really do have a long day tomorrow. My new talent and me have a lot of work to do. Goodnight boys." "You can come out now." Medda said as she shut the door behind her male visitors.  
"New talent huh Medda?" Lucky tried to glare but ended up smiling.  
"That's right Lucky my love you're going to be in my new show. Your just what this old place needs, a new face. Your what's gonna keep us from shutting down.'  
"Shutting down? Is business really that bad Medda?"  
"Afraid so little duck but don't worry we'll make our way somehow."  
Lucky laughed at Medda's reference to "their" way. She was stuck now, no way was she gonna leave Medda in the poorhouse. Besides the fact that Lucky needed a job.  
Medda looked her old friend over. She looked tired and thinner than Medda remembered. The sparkle in her deep brown eyes was gone, but Medda guessed that was from the absence of the two newsboy visitors in Lucky's life. She was still beautiful though, despite her road worn, weary appearance. "The boy's have missed ya little duck."  
"I had to leave Medda, but I miss them too."  
"Any of them in particular? Maybe a certain cowboy and a Brooklyn leader who fancied you a little?"  
Lucky laughed a little, or as close to a laugh as Medda had seen her have since she walked in the door. "Have they been alright?" She asked seriously.  
"Well truth be told, Jack hasn't smiled, really smiled since you left. After Sarah passed on you were the only gal left around here that could light him up. Now that your gone..."  
"Oh Medda" Lucky almost let her tears fall, but she had learned long ago that tears were for private.  
"Spot, well you know how he is. Wouldn't let anyone near him for awhile. Didn't want anyone to see the mighty Brooklyn leader fall but now he just mopes around Manhattan with Jack. Really they are two of the mopiest boys I have ever seen. I heard some rumors awhile ago that Spot is in danger of losing his territory but he doesn't seem to care."  
"Medda what can I do. I can't let him lose Brooklyn and I know if he does it will be all my fault!"   
"Why don't you just send him a letter love, let him know your alright?"  
Lucky knew this was what Medda had wanted her to do from the beginning of their conversation. At first she was going to refuse but know that she knew he was going to lose Brooklyn. She just couldn't let him do that.  
"Alright Medda, you win. I will send them a letter. Just please don't tell them I'm here. Not yet. Eventually but not yet."  
"I have a feeling we have more to talk about, but not tonight little duck tonight you sleep."  
"Yes Medda, yes we do have much to discuss."  
  
  
Dear readers  
Please review! Just have patience with me. Thank you for reading. BTW I don't own the Newsies Yadda Yadda Yadda, but I do own Lucky so Ha!  
*Lucky* 


	3. Part of the Past Revealed

The next morning Medda awoke to the smell of eggs scrambling and bacon frying. "Well you certainly got up early this morning little duck." Medda said, yawning as she sat at her kitchen table.  
"Morning Medda!" Lucky said from the stove. "Well I have a lot to do today. I have a few important business matters to take care of."  
"I think you have some things to explain to me before you leave little lady." Medda said almost sternly. She couldn't help but be worried about Lucky. Medda knew she hadn't gotten up early this morning. She knew Lucky hadn't slept at all.  
Lucky sat down at the table and served Medda. "Alright, Medda but not until you finish your breakfast."  
"Is this a story that might ruin my appetite? Alright, alright no more questions till after breakfast." Medda said after getting a serious look from Lucky.  
As Medda finished her breakfast Lucky began to explain. "I had to leave New York Medda, for certain reasons, reasons that can't be explained right now. I just had to go so I left for the only other city I knew. I went to Boston. I found work there, work in a factory..." Lucky found herself unable to continue. No tears she kept thinking to herself, no tears, no one can see you cry. No one can know. "And I got fired...I got fired so I came back here. I just don't want Jack and Spot to know I worked in that factory. I don't want any of the boys to know. After Sarah died, well I just don't think it would be a good idea. I better get going Medda. I have a lot to do." With that Lucky got up and left Medda with more questions than she'd had to begin with. Medda knew that wasn't the end of the story, but she would let Lucky take her time telling her the rest.  
At the Manhattan Lodging House Spot was up early. He couldn't sleep the night before and he couldn't shake the feeling that she was in the city. "Morning Kloppman." He said as he made his way out the front door.  
"Spot there's a letter here for you. Found it on the door step this morning." Kloppman called after him.  
A letter, Spot thought to himself. Who would leave him a letter?  
  
  
Dear Reader, I don't own the Newsies though I did bid for them on Ebay the other day. We are still awaiting the results. So how do you like it so far? LET ME KNOW. Just review that's all I ask! Thank you for your reviews, Jazz and Gemini Kelly. This chapter is for Gemini b/c she is very persistent! Thank you for reading!!!  
*Lucky* 


	4. Watch Your Back

Lucky left shortly after breakfast to run her errands. Putting on her new green skirt and an old white shirt she grabbed her cloak and was out the door. She walked to an old Manhattan apartment building, again avoiding all the newsies. She couldn't afford to be seen, at least not yet. Climbing the stairs to apartment 31D she knocked on the door.  
A young woman about her age opened the door with a basket of mending in her arms. She had dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. In the background you could here a little girl playing rather noisily. "Hello can I help you." The woman said without looking up.  
"Well that depends, I'm looking for a Kristie Sampson." Lucky said trying not to laugh.  
"Well I'm...Lucky! Lucky Peterson what are you doing here. Come inside and stop standing in my door way like some kind of stranger!" Kristie pulled her into the small apartment.  
"What are you doing here? Come to beg for your old job back. Well you can have it. I even have a pile of mending right here you can start with." Kristie just kept going and going. Yep, Lucky thought, same old Kris.  
"I'm not here for a job Kris. I have a job and no I can't tell you doing what, not yet. Don't call Lizzy in here, I don't want anyone to know I'm back. I don't trust your little sister's mouth some times it gets carried away with itself. Actually that seems to be a family trait. I'm almost surprised I trust you." Lucky laughed.  
"You know Lucky that's almost hurtful. I'm surprised at you. You know I'll keep your secret even if I don't understand why I'm doing it." Kris was solemn.  
"I would explain but it's a long story and I really do have to be going. I have a hundred million things to do today. Besides I still don't want your sister to see me. Don't pout now. Just come give your old friend a hug and I'll be on my way. I'll stop by another day to chat." Lucky hugged her old friend and then made her way to the door. She stopped before leaving. "One more favor for an old friend? If you would just check out some rumors about Spot, I hear he is in danger of losing Brooklyn and I'm wondering how much truth there really is to these rumors."  
"Sure Lucky, anything I can do. Just promise to stop by and see me. I've missed you. We have all missed you."  
In the Manhattan Lodging House Spot Conlon sat down to read his letter.  
Dear Spot,  
How have you been? I know you won't believe this but, I've missed you. I'm sorry I left without saying good bye. I'm not sorry I left. Things had to be done; they had to be changed. I thought I would send you this letter to let you know I'm all right. I probably should have sent it sooner but that's my pride for you. Please just be careful and watch your back. Be a leader Spot no matter what. Sometimes you have to ignore what you feel inside to get things done. That's just the way life is when you have people counting on you.  
Yours always,  
Lucky  
Spot was in shock. After all this time, why send word now? She wasn't even sorry she left. He was angry.   
"She's right ya know." Spot heard Jack Kelly's voice behind him. "Ya gotta put your guard back up Spot. Maybe you should go back to Brooklyn. Ya gotta be a leader."  
"Shut up Kelly. Brooklyn is fine. Besides who does she think she is? Why would I be so devastated over her leavin that I would let my guard down? Am I the great Spot Conlon or aren't I? If my welcome has worn out here all you have to do is say so Jacky-boy." Spot almost yelled at his best friend.  
"Your always welcome here Spot, but at least send a messenger over to Brooklyn to check things out. It's for your own good." Jack said angrily.  
"Alright Jacky-boy but just cause it's you'se that asked me to."  
On the other side of Manhattan Lucky was leaving the dress shop. She had just placed an order for Medda for a dress that she was almost sure was for her. Lucky made her way to the Western Union office. "Hello," she said to the young man at the desk. "I'd like to send a telegram."  
She gave him the address. "Just put 'Everything is going well Stop I can't wait for you to arrive Stop I love you Darling Stop." Then Lucky quickly hurried back to Medda's.  
  
Dear reader,   
Duhn Duhn Duhn! Well review hurry hurry! I'm waiting for ya'lls reviews. I'm sorry if my chapter's are short. They look so long when they are on my computer. Thanks to Gemini for all her reviews. Thanks Rae kelly for her review. Baby309blue, is this any better? The little duck thing is just something my grandma calls me but now that you mention it I do remember it from So Weird. Sorry Lucky Windsor, about the name thing. Please forgive me and read my story anyway lol. And thank you Hades for wanting to be in my story! So the rest of you out there! Review Review Review!  
*Lucky* 


	5. Your Tears Still Hurt Me

The next day Lucky began working on her new act for Medda's. "I have a few songs I'd like for you to try. Just a few numbers I have in mind." Medda said in a business like manner. Lucky knew she was in for a long day.  
Lucky decided on two numbers to try first and she and Medda started working. At about noon Medda was ready to take a break. They had been planning and prepping and singing all morning. "Little duck you are wearing me out already. I think we are both ready for a lunch break. Any where you want to go."  
"Why don't you just pick something up? I'm not really ready to stop yet I guess." Lucky said smiling. She loved to sing and be in front of an audience. Working this hard kept her mind off of less pleasant events.  
"Alright I'll take out then. Where do you want to eat from?"  
"Hmmm. Oh Medda do you think you could get something from Tibby's. I haven't eaten there in so long!" Lucky pleaded.  
"Anything for you little duck. Tibby's it is. I'll get you the special. You need to put some meat back on your bones."  
"Oh Medda!" Lucky laughed as Medda left.  
She began working again and didn't notice when Medda walked back into the theater. As Lucky finished her song she heard applause from the audience. She began laughing when she saw Medda in the back row.  
"Oh little duck!" Medda said walking onto the stage. "That was beautiful I think I might cry. With that voice you will win and break hearts. Yes you will, mark my words. They will love you."  
Lucky blushed furiously. "I'll try my best Medda. I'll try my very best." Lucky said honestly.  
"If you sing that song half as beautifully as you just did…I will be proud of you no matter what little duck, no matter what." Medda said with true tears welling up in her eyes. "The boys will be very impressed. Yes the newsies will love it."  
"What! The newsies, Medda I can't. They can't. The newsies can't come see this show Medda. I don't know if I will be ready to let them know I'm back by then!" Lucky sat down on the edge of the stage and put her head in her hands.  
"Well it's too late now, I have already told them to come." "Lucky," Medda said putting her arm around her little protégé, "they deserve to know you're here. They are your friends. They care about you. Whatever it is between you, they deserve to at least know your ok. They deserve to know why you won't talk with them."  
Lucky knew who Medda meant when she said they, but she wasn't sure if Spot was ready to see her again. She wasn't sure if she was ready to see him again. After all she had been through, she didn't know if she could face him.  
A Western Union boy walked into the theater. "Is a Miss Peterson here?"  
"That's me." Lucky said walking towards him. She signed the sheet and opened the telegram. It read "Darling Stop Running behind Stop Try to be there soon Stop I Love You Stop"  
Lucky took a deep breath and steadied herself. The last part startled her, but she knew it would be there. She just hadn't gotten used to it yet. It shocked her every time and left a strange feeling in her stomach. She would have to get used to it soon.  
Later that night on the Manhattan Lodging House roof, Spot stood looking at the stars. "Where are you?" He whispered under his breath. "Well where evah you are, I haven't forgotten you Lucky Peterson. Why can't I get you outta my mind? Your smile still, still…haunts me and your tears still hurt me."  
Lucky sat in her window looking at the Stars. She felt a small shiver run down her spine. She dismissed it as the wind. The night was still. 


	6. And There He Was

The next day Lucky hurried down to the Western Union office on her lunch break. She sent another telegram "Opening night in two weeks Stop Get here soon Stop See you then Stop" She stopped herself before putting I love you. She just couldn't do it. Maybe she just needed to see him again.  
After two weeks of long practices and late nights, Lucky still didn't feel ready to perform and she definitely didn't feel ready to face the newsies. The morning of opening night Lucky found herself pacing around the stage.  
"Lucky," Medda yelled from the balcony, "why don't you go out. Go get something to eat or something. Honey you gotta calm down."  
"Alright Medda, I'll be back before the show opens." Lucky grabbed her things and walked out the front door. She headed for the only place she knew she could get some advice right now.  
She made her way back to Kristie's apartment. "Lucky, it's about time you came to see me again. Where have you been? You don't have to worry about Lizzy. She's out playing with Les Jacobs. You remember him? Well of course you do how silly of me. I swear those two remind me of you and… Well how are you?" Kristie said while taking Lucky's coat seating her on the sofa and picking back up her mending basket.  
"The show opens tonight Kris. I'd love it if you and Lizzy came by to see it." Lucky said quietly. "Blink will be there." she added with a small smile.  
"I know very well he'll be there. He better be there, he's my date after all."  
"Since when? Oh Kris that's great! I'm so happy for the two of you!" Lucky said excitedly.  
"Hold on a minute. Wedding bells aren't exactly in the air yet you know. It's just a first date. Lucky what's wrong?" Kris asked noticing how preoccupied her friend seemed.  
"It's just the show I guess and, well, all the newsies are coming, all of them. I haven't talked to them, I haven't talked to him since that night. I just don't know what I'm going to say."  
"Lucky all the newsies love you like a sister. What ever happened, well you all just have to get past it. I know it's going to be hard seeing Spot after what happened. You just have to tell him the truth."  
"I better go Kris." Lucky said heading towards the door. As she went to leave she turned to face one of her best friends. "Kris, I'm afraid."  
"Lucky Peterson! Tonight you are going to talk with Spot Conlon and Jack Kelly for that matter! Don't tell me that you believe all that bravado the might leader of Brooklyn puts out? After you sent him that letter, honey he misses you something terrible."  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Lucky whispered to herself as she made her way down the stairs.  
Lucky wasn't as careful as she should have been walking back to Irving Hall. Spot Conlon came running into the Manhattan Lodging House. "Jack Jack!" he ran yelling like a school boy on the first day of summer vacation. "Jack I saw her. I know I did. It was her. She was walking out of Kris's apartment." The Manhattan newsies stared at the Brooklyn leader. Was he out of his mind? They had never seen Spot this excited before.  
"Calm down Conlon." Hades said from the poker table. She was a Brooklyn newsie visiting her boyfriend in Manhattan, Mush.  
"Spot, maybe it was someone else. Did ya talk wit her?" Jack asked while studying his hand.  
"Do you think I wouldn't know her if I saw her in the street? Listen Cowboy it was her I know it was. I'm gonna find her if it kills me. I gotta go look for her right now."  
"Who do you gotta find?" Kris asked from the door.\  
"Guess." Blink said coming up to give her a hug. "You look great Kris."  
"Thanks, but you don't have time now Spot. We all have to get to the theater, for Medda's show. And I really think this is a show you won't want to miss. Medda has promised a few surprises." Kris said with a mischievous grin on her face.  
All the newsies made their way to the theater and found their usual seats in the balcony. Spot sulked in his chair. He knew it was her. He knew it and he was going to find her if it killed him. Whether or not she wanted to see him.  
Backstage Lucky went into the dressing room and found the most beautiful dress she had ever seen hanging on the door for her to wear. It was rose red and floor length. It had a long almost train in the back. It was sleeveless and she had black shoes to go with it. Lucky carefully put her dark brown hair, which she had curled, on top of her head. Her hands shook as she put the pins in. You can do this she kept telling herself over and over again. Medda came in to see her right before the show. "Little Duck, you look beautiful."  
"this dress was too much Medda!" I love it." Lucky said giving the older woman a hug.  
"You make the dress beautiful. On the hanger it was pretty on you it is gorgeous." Medda said smiling. "Well I had better go start the show. And Lucky you'll be great." Medda rushed off to do her number.  
Lucky stood up slowly and went to watch Medda perform. The crew gave her good lucks as she walked past and she smiled in response but her mind was on the audience. A certain section of the audience and a certain person in that section. She heard Medda finish "My Lovey Dovey Baby".   
"Tonight Ladies, and Gentlemen," she heard Medda begin. "Tonight I have a special new performer. If you please give an especially warm welcome to my new girl…" Lucky put on her biggest smile and took a deep breath. She walked out onto the stage as Medda called her name. "Lucky Peterson."  
When her eyes adjusted to the stage lights she found herself staring into a pair of eyes she had not seen in a very long time. There he was. He looked confused and shocked. Oh God she thought to herself. Can I do this?  
  
  
Dear Reader,  
Thanks for reading my story. Let me know what you think. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Thank you Rae Kelly for your review please don't get violent just yet. Thanks Audrey (aka Kris aka My sister). Thank you Alabamian Cowgirl ( aka Lizzy aka babysitee). And thank you Jazz. And Most definitely thank you Gemini for putting Lucky in your story. Everyone go read Gemini Kelly's Story!!!! But first Review! Oh By The Way I don't own the Newsies. I lost the E-Bay bid so oh well but I do own Lucky, Krisitie, and Lizzy. Hades owns herself. Thank you for being in my story Hades!!  
*Lucky* 


	7. And There She Was

/My gift is my song…  
And this ones for you./  
  
Spot stared at Lucky standing solitarily on the stage. There she was. She was beautiful.  
  
/And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song/  
  
The newsies stared in shock as Lucky sang. How could she be back Jack thought.  
  
/It may be quite simple but  
now that its done/  
  
Lucky's shaking had stopped and finally she found herself comfortable. She sang for the audience and she sang for herself.  
  
/hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now your in the world/  
  
Spot couldn't stop staring. He had known she was there and here she was. It was like a dream. A dream he had woken up from too many times. If only someone would pinch him.  
  
/Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these voices  
Well they,   
They got me quite cross/  
  
Lucky almost felt herself laugh. Her smile glowed, she glowed. Medda stood off stage and beamed. This is just what the little duck had needed.  
  
/But the suns been kind   
While I wrote this song  
Its for people like you that   
Keep it turned on/  
  
Was this song really such a coincidence? Lucky thought to herself. She found herself searching him out in the crowd and singing to him.  
  
/So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten   
If they're green or they're blue/  
  
Blue they were blue this much she remembered a calming blue. A blue that she had gotten lost in.   
  
/And well the thing is  
What I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen/  
  
He was staring into her eyes when he realized that if he was staring into her eyes that meant she was looking at him. Maybe his goil was back after all. Maybe she really would come back to him.  
  
/And you can tell everybody  
This is your song/  
  
He was staring back and Lucky recognized the look in his eyes she had seen it that night. She had to look away as the memory tried to resurface.  
  
/It may be quite simple but   
Now that its done/  
  
Spot left the balcony. He hated to tear himself away from her gaze but he had to see her in person. He had to be there when she got off stage. He had to hold her!  
  
/I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind/  
  
Lucky's eyes went back to the balcony but this time in the sea of familiar faces, all still in shock, she couldn't' find those eyes. Where had he gone? Had the sight of her repulsed him so much?  
  
/That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is   
Now your in the world/  
  
Lucky tuned out those thoughts. She had to concentrate on the show. She would see him. She had to talk to him.  
  
/Hope you don't mind   
I hope you don't mind/  
  
Spot could here her singing as he raced down the stairs to the balcony. He ran towards that voice. All he wanted was to hold her and kiss her and make her his. He didn't care about the past. He just wanted a future, a future with her.  
  
/That I put down in words   
How wonderful life is/  
  
You can do this Lucky she thought to herself.  
  
/Now your in the world/  
  
As she let out the final note the house filled with applause. She smiled up at her friends and the audience. They liked it she thought. They really liked it. Lucky took her bow, that turned into bows, that turned into a standing ovation. Finally she left the stage so the next act could begin. As she walked off she heard someone call her name, her real name.  
"Haley! That was wonderful darling. You did excellently. I have missed you." A young man in his early twenties approached her with a full bouquet of red and white roses in his arms. "A dozen of each love just the way you like it."  
"Justin! What are you doing here? I mean how did you get here? I mean…hi." Lucky said in total shock.  
As Spot walked back stage he saw Lucky lean in to kiss a young man. A young man that had just handed her at least a dozen roses. Spot stared for only a minute. His pride got the best of his love and he turned on his heels to head back to the lodging house and leave for Brooklyn.  
  
  
Dear Readers,  
That song is from Moulin Rouge. It's called "Your Song". I love it and if you want to hear it get the soundtrack. It was an Elton John song first but Yadda, Yadda, Yadda details, details. Alright thank you Gemini for your review and for dedicating a chapter to me in your story. If you didn't hear already…Go Read Gemini Kelly's story!!!! Thank you Jazz for you great review! Thank you everyone for reading. Review and you can feel as special as these people!!! I was just thinking about how great I am at updating. I should get like an award but that's enough of my ego. I own Lucky and Kris and Lizzy. Hades owns herself (btw Hades I'm sorry there isn't a lot of you yet but there will definitely be more. I promise!!!). So this letter is almost as long as my chapter. Review People!!!  
*Lucky* 


	8. After The Show what an unoriginal title

Lucky leaned up to give Justin a quick kiss but as always he turned it into more. A minute later he came up for air. "You look wonderful darling. I've missed you so much. I have a carriage waiting outside. Shall we go have dinner somewhere?" He asked excitedly.  
"Yes, that sounds…wonderful I will meet you out front as soon as I change. I have just a few things to take care of." She gave him the biggest smile she could manage. Then she turned towards her dressing room.  
After Lucky had changed out of her dress, she rushed back onto the stage. The show was over, but she hoped he had waited for her. She ran onto the stage and saw a newsie sitting on the stage. "Spot!" She wanted to yell but it only came out as a whisper.  
As she walked closer she realized that it was Jack Kelly. "Oh Jack, where is everyone?" She asked sitting next to him on the edge of the stage.  
He turned and gave her a look that almost broke her heart. "Everyone headed home to make curfew after the show ended. How ya doin Luck?" He asked.  
"I'm alright. Look Jack I'm sorry I didn't come see all of you. I just needed to think first. A lot happened before I left and I just needed to think." He had looked away. "Hey, I missed you something terrible Jack Kelly." She said hitting him on the arm.  
"I know" He laughed giving her a hug. "I don't know how you could stand to be away from me this long."  
"Well I would have come back sooner, but I was afraid your ego was still taking up so much space it would crush me!" She laughed. She almost really laughed.  
"Why didn't you come back sooner Lucky. We all missed you. Some of us more than others…"  
"Oh Jack so much has happened I just don't know." Lucky was interrupted as Justin came in the door.  
"Haley darling, I've been waiting for…oh who is this?" Justin asked giving Jack a suspicious look.  
"Justin Heathcliff I would like you to meet Jack Kelly. Jack was a very good acquaintance of mine from my days here in New York. Jack this is Justin, my fiancé."   
"Pleasure." Jack said reaching out to shake Justin's hand.  
"Well dearest, we must be going. I suppose we will be seeing you again Mr. Kelly?" Justin gave Jack's clothes a disgusted look.  
"Oh Justin, we must go to the lodging house. You can meet all my old friends there. I haven't seen them in so long dearest. Please." She gave him her best pout.  
""But we have dinner reservations dear…" Justin didn't look to upset over missing the opportunity to carouse with the riffraff. Damn it, Lucky thought, that used to work.  
"Well tomorrow then. Maybe we could go tomorrow night? Yes that's what we'll do."  
"But darling dinner with the Pulitzer's," Lucky interrupted him this time.  
"No! I haven't seen my friends in too long. We will be there tomorrow. Plan a poker game for me Kelly!" She laughed and gave Jack a hug. "Tomorrow I'll stop by Tibby's, see you then Jack!"  
As Lucky and her fiancé left Jack could only stare in shock. She had seemed almost happy but there was still something missing. He didn't know quite what to make of this but he knew he had better warn Spot. Great he thought just when I thought things were looking up.  
Lucky sat in the carriage silently. She had almost pulled off the look of perfect happiness. Well she should be happy. She was engaged to a Heathcliff, he could take care of her. He loved her. Any girl would love to be in her shoes. So how come it still didn't feel right. And why hadn't Spot come to see her?  
At the Manhattan Lodging House Spot was "Packing" his belongings. He didn't have much so it wasn't going to take him long. He would leave in the afternoon, right after he finished selling his papes.  
"Whatcha doin Spot?" Jack Kelly asked him from the door way.  
"I gotta get back to Brooklyn. I gotta leave. I'll go tomorrow. Right after I finish sellin."  
"Aren't you gonna stay at see her? Don't ya even care where she's been all this time?"  
"I don't know what your talkin bout Kelly, but your treadin on thin ice." Spot went to leave the room but Jack blocked his way.  
"I know you care about her Spot. We all know you do so why is you'se leaving?"  
"Yeah I care about her, I care about her a lot. But she's got a new guy now. She don't care about me no more." He said angrily.  
"She's engaged Spot.." Jack said quietly.  
"See what I mean. she's found someone knew. We never really had anything anyway, Jack. She loves this guy. She loves this guy like she never could love me"  
"So, aren't you even gonna try?"  
"I care about Lucky I ain't gonna get in her way."  
"If you'se care about her you'll at least stay and meet the guy. Check him out Spot. Talk to Lucky. She wants to see you. And I know you want to see her."  
"Alright Jacky-boy, I'll check him out. But I'm leavin for Brooklyn right after." Spot sighed to himself. Lucky was one of his best friends. He owed it to her to check this guy out.  
  
Dear Reader,  
Another update! Thank you Rae Kelly for your review. No one kill me yet please. If you kill me the story stays unfinished. I would like reviews though! Pleaseeee let me know what you think. I own Lucky and Justin and Lizzy and Kris. Hades owns herself. (I promise I'll get you in the next chapter. Sorry its taking sooooo long!). I don't own the newsies. Hmm anything else??? I guess just keep reviewing! Pleaseee. Oh and one more time go read Gemini Kelly's story because she has so graciously, put Lucky in it! (Thank you!!!!)  
*Lucky* 


	9. Is it really any good?

Where are my reviews?? Didn't Y'all like my chapter? I'm getting kinda worried about how this story is going! So thank you to all those who have reviewed, but I need more. Come on people boost my self-esteem.  
*Lucky* 


	10. Felt Like Home

The next day Lucky was up early. She left the theater before Medda was even awake. She had to go see Justin before her lunch date with the newsies. Lucky walked into the lobby of Justin's office. "Hello." She smiled as she approached the secretary at the desk.  
The woman behind the desk gave Lucky's clothes a once over. A smile of disdain spread across her face. "Can I help you?"   
"I'm here to see Mr. Heathcliff, Justin Heathcliff. I'm Haley Peterson, his fiancé." Lucky said pronouncing the last word slowly so the woman would get the drift.  
"Yes, well I'll go see if Mr. Heathcliff is available to see you right now Ms. Peterson." The young woman's face turned into a sour expression and she walked away quickly. Lucky sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby. She should have worn a nicer dress but she didn't think it really mattered.   
"He's in a meeting right now." The secretary gave Lucky another sour look.  
"I'll wait." Lucky said politely.   
Time passed and more time passed and Lucky realized she was late for lunch with the boys. Oh well she thought, they'll forgive me. They always do. Lucky waited and waited. Her stomach growled to tell her it wasn't happy about missing out on lunch but still she waited. Why am I sitting here? She wondered. The streets outside began to darken and just as she was really about to get up and leave Justin walked into the lobby. "Justin!" she cried.  
"Oh honey, no one told me you were here." Justin looked confused.  
Lucky gave the secretary an evil look then turned to Justin and wrapped her arms around him. "That's ok. I've just missed you." She gave him a long kiss and then smirked at the secretary. "We need to be going though. The poker game is going to start soon."  
"Oh darling were you serious about me coming to that?" Justin looked perplexed.  
"Well yes of course. I wanted you to meet my friends but..." She gave him a hurt look.  
Justin let out a big sigh. He gave Lucky those a lot. The aggravated, well if I really have to but I'm so busy, sighs, he had gotten rather good at them. They always made Lucky feel like a nuisance. "All right darling, we will go."  
"Great!" The couple made their way out of the building and Lucky led Justin to the Lodging House. As the streets grew dirtier Justin began to give out the disapproving looks. "Well here we are."  
"How quaint." Justin gave a small, I can't believe you really want me to go in there, smile.   
As Lucky looked at the Lodging House she had loved, she began to see it through Justin's eyes. It was old and practically falling apart. She began to worry about how he would perceive her friends. They are my friends she thought if he doesn't like them, well he should at least be polite.  
She was so nervous, she tried to look at Justin for a little support or encouragement or...something. He was still looking disdainful and all that did was make her even more nervous. All right Luck you're on your own this time just go in there and do it, she thought to herself.   
"Hey Kloppman! Did I miss much?" she asked smiling at the old man behind the desk as she walked in.  
"Lucky Peterson! They told me you would be here tonight but I didn't believe it! The game is up stairs. Make your way!" Kloppman smiled.  
The two made their way up the stairs. Lucky walked into the bunkroom and felt all the memories coming back. She looked around. At the table were Race, Jack, Mush, Hades, and Dave. On the floor Lizzy and Les were playing and Kris was sitting on one of the beds next to Blink talking.   
"Hey Lucky!" Kris cried from the bed.  
Everyone turned to look at her and there was silence in the room. "Hey guys!" she said quietly.  
All of a sudden everyone was up and rushing towards her. "Lucky you did so great last night." Les said jumping up and down.  
Hades slowly made her way towards Lucky. "Been a long time Peterson." She said.  
"Yeah Hades too long." Lucky spit in her hand.  
Hades spit shook with Lucky as a huge grin appeared on her face. "Glad you haven't changed Lucky."  
Justin's face carried a look of utter disgust when he saw his darling spit shake with someone.  
"I'm sure your as stubborn as ever Hades. Well at least Mush here has stuck around to keep you in line" Lucky gave Mush a hug. "Have you two been behaving your selves?" she asked giggling.  
The two looked at each other and laughed.  
"So everyone I would like you to meet Justin Heathcliff." All of the newsies introduced themselves. "Justin is my fiancé." Lucky said showing off her ring.  
"Congratulations Luck." Race said sounding surprised.  
"Yeah that's...great! Dave gave her half a smile.  
Everyone settled back to their poker game and Justin got pulled into a conversation with Race about gambling. Hades stayed by Lucky. "Deal me out guys." She took Lucky over to a bed and sat next to her. "So spill it."  
"I don't know what you want me to spill." Lucky laughed.  
"Well who is this guy? Where did you meet him? And what the hell happened to you all this time?"  
"He's my fiancé. I met him in Boston, where I have been. How are things in Brooklyn?" Lucky asked looking at the ground.  
"Well a certain leader has been distracted ever since you left. He's out on the fire escape you know."   
"He is?" Lucky tried not to sound too excited. She stood up. I'll be back Hades and I promise I'll tell you everything." Well almost everything, Lucky thought to herself as she climbed out the window.  
"Darling..." Justin began to follow her. E was afraid to be alone with all these poor people.  
"So are you of the Boston Heathcliffs?" Dave asked stopping him from going any further.  
"Yes." Justin answered, getting himself into another conversation.  
On the roof of the Lodging House Spot sat looking at Brooklyn. She would be coming soon. He needed to see her, but the great and mighty leader of Brooklyn was afraid.   
Lucky climbed up the stairs. How many times had they been up here together? A thousand? "Hey" She said quietly.  
Spot looked up surprised. "Oh hey." He stood up.  
"Nice view..."Lucky didn't quite know what to say.  
"Yeah well..."  
They stood in silence. "So how did you like the show?"  
"It was great. You was great. I mean you looked really nice and you sounded good too."  
"Spot?" Lucky took a step toward him and the electricity in the air increased. "I'm so sorry I didn't come see you right off. I was just afraid and I didn't know, well I didn't know how you would react. I mean after what happened between us..."  
"Hey no big deal. I wasn't shook up or nothin. I mean ya left. Ya have a right to go where ya want." Spot tried to play it off like no big deal.  
"Oh, I just thought...well I mean after all that went on." Lucky stammered looking at the ground.  
"Hey it wasn't no big deal."  
"Right, no big deal." Lucky's eyes began to fill with tears. He thought it was no big deal? She gave Spot a look that tore apart his heart. Then she began to walk away.  
"Lucky wait." He walked towards her and before he realized it, his hand was on her shoulder. His heart began to race and memories came flooding back. When she turned to look into his eyes he found himself swept away. Your such a fool Conlon, his rational mind thought, she's got a new man. No his heart screamed, I love her!  
Lucky was caught completely off guard by his touch. She felt something inside her, a feeling she wasn't used to, a feeling she had become unaccustomed to since she had left New York, since she had left him. Looking in his eyes she saw plainly the feelings he had for her, and they scared her to death.   
"Lucky..." Spot couldn't remember what he was going to say. "Lucky...you're like a sister to me and I just want to watch out for ya. I'm sorry I acted that way a minute ago. I do care about you. I want to meet this guy. I want to see if Jack was right, if he really is good for you." Spot gave her a hug. He could smell her hair.  
Lucky closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the familiar embrace. It was so familiar. It was like home.   
"Hey guys." They heard Kris's voice behind them. "Why don't you guys come inside and join the game?"  
"Yeah sure." Spot grinned. "I feel like winning some money and now that my Luck is back maybe I'll have a chance."  
Spot made his way down the fire escape. "Lucky!" Kris whispered." What are you doing? Do you know how much money that guy downstairs has? He's swimming in it girl! You better watch it!"  
"Kris, Spot is like a brother to me. Get off it ok?" Lucky sighed as she walked down the stairs. All he wanted was to be her brother. Great she thought, just great.  
  
Dear Reader,  
OK I Want Reviews!!!!! Now People! Move it Move It! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I don't own the Newsies. I own Lucky, Kris, Lizzy, and Justin. So how bout a few reviews ladies and gentlemen! Hades owns herself (did I do an ok job? There will be more. I promise and eventually I have a plan for a you and Mush scene) Well anyway the big message today is review review review. I'm a little worried about this chapter so just let me know what you really think!  
*Lucky*  
P.S. OK it has come to my attention that I have more chapters than Gemini Kelly so would some one please explain to me why she has more reviews?? Ya know I love ya Gem! I love your stories they are so terrific but come on people! Lets move our butts and review!!! It so doesn't have to be anything major just a quick what cha think! So either my button for reviewing doesn't work or I'm just gonna have to steal some of Gem's readers! So lets move it peoples!!!! 


	11. Continuously Curteous

As Lucky reentered the Lodging House she saw Justin sitting on a bed in the corner. She frowned, couldn't he even try she wondered. "So who's winning?" she walked up to the table.  
"Who do ya think?" Race asked giving Hades an evil glare.   
Hades smiled wickedly, "Lookie here boys, four kings! What does that get me?"  
"Why don't you play Lucky?" Dave asked scooting his chair over so she could sit next to him.  
"Nah, you boys worked hard for that money. I wouldn't want to come in here and take it all away." She laughed.  
"Why do they call you Lucky?" Justin asked from directly behind her, scaring her out of her wits. She hated it when he did that.  
"It's just a nick name. Spot gave it to me" Lucky smiled remembering the first day she had met the arrogant leader of Brooklyn.  
"Oh." Justin gave Spot his best glare. He didn't like his precious fiancé roughhousing with these ruffians.  
After a few more hands Jack handed the cards to Mush, "Why don't you deal me and Spot out this time Mush. Come on Spot before Hades takes all our money." Spot got up and walked with Jack over to where Lucky and Justin were sitting. The two boys sat across from the couple. "I think Hades wanted to talk with you Lucky." Jack said grinning at her.  
"Yeah all right." Lucky said nervously. "Be nice" she muttered under her breath. It was a message meant for all three of the boys.  
"So..." Jack tried to figure out how to bring up the subject delicately.  
Spot was not worried about social niceties however, "Are you gonna treat Lucky right?"  
The question caught Justin off guard. "Of course. She'll have the best money can buy and more."  
"So you're loaded?" Spot asked blatantly.  
"Well, my family is very wealthy. Yes." Justin didn't know what to make of this conversation.  
"Are you gonna hurt her?" Spot glared at him.  
"Well I uh, I don't understand. What do you mean?"  
"Look pal," Spot said getting right in Justin's face. "That girl over there is one of the best people in this world. If you ever lay a finger on her, if you ever make her cry, I will come after you. Do you understand me?"   
"Uh Spot." Jack said from behind him.  
Spot sat back on the bed and gave Justin his "leader of Brooklyn" look.  
As the three boys commenced their small talk Lucky walked over to the poker game. "Hades can we talk?"  
"Yeah sure." Hades followed Lucky onto the fire escape. They stood jus outside the window.  
"Hades how are things in Brooklyn really? I mean I've heard the rumors. Are any of them true?"  
Hades let out a big sigh. "I don't know this time Lucky. If anything does happen I think we'll be ready though."  
Lucky put her head in her hands. "It's really hard to see him again."  
"I know Luck" Hades tried to comfort her friend.  
"I just, I don't know how he really feels I mean sometimes I think it's the same feelings he had for me when he left and I get scared and then he acts like he doesn't care about me except like a brother ya know. Then I get disappointed. I don't know how I feel about him but whenever I'm near him...It's just not something I've felt before. Hades it almost hurts to be near him sometimes."  
Hades knew her two friends were in love, but she couldn't tell Lucky that. Lucky had to find out on her own. "Well what about this Justin guy?"  
"Justin...well he's in love with me and he can support me and he has a good family and well..."  
Dave stuck his head out the window. "Lucky Peterson, your fiancé is ready to go home."  
"Thanks David." She said smiling through the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes.  
The two girls reentered the room. "Honey, I'm not quite ready to go yet. Can't we stay just" Justin cut her off in mid plea.  
"No dearest we really must be on our way. The Pulitzer's are holding dessert for us you know."   
"But I didn't want to go to" Justin cut her off again.  
"We are making an appearance I told you that remember." He spoke to her as if she were a child. Lucky quickly stopped protesting. She didn't want her friends to see her being treated this way.  
"Well goodbye everyone. I'll come by to visit soon. I promise." Lucky sedately walked out the room.  
"What was that all about?" Mush asked aloud.  
"I don't know but I didn't like it." Hades said taking a seat next to her boyfriend.   
As Lucky sat in the carriage Justin let out another one of his famous, why do you have to make my life so difficult sighs. "I don't want you going over there anymore. I don't want you to speak with those hooligans ever again. And you will not be called Lucky." He stated matter-of-factly as she stepped out of the carriage.  
"What?" Lucky asked in shock.  
"We will discuss this later. Now you will be a courteous guest to the Pulitzers." And Lucky was courteous because Lucky always was.  
  
  
Dear Reader,  
Good Job with the reviews! I'm so proud! I knew you could do it. So keep it up. B/c I'm gonna start holding my chapters hostage until I'm satisfied with the number of reviews! I have a Bio know b/c I have been soooooo bored latley. Thank you for all the reviews, Hades, ThunderStorm, Mal, Sugar seren Jazz and Misprint! Yay!!! Ok know I'm going to tell ya'll a funny story! My boyfriend(who happens to look an awful lot like spot! Really amazingly he does!) the other day I was showing him my new wallpaper for my computer that has Spot on it. He got all quiet and he put his jealous face on and I was like what? And he was like nothing. I was like are you jealous of a movie??? And he was like why should I be it's just a movie with a bunch of guys that you watch everyday and talk about all the time. I started to laugh b/c this is the guy who just bought a $64 life-size cardboard cut out of Natalie Portman. I was like awww honey that's sooo cute! I keep telling him he looks like Spot and I've started to call him that but he is in denial. So there is my cute boyfreinds story. I thought it was really funny but ok now you've read so review. I'm kind of nervous b/c I'm not sure how good this part is! Review!!!  
*Lucky* 


	12. Looking Out for the Reputation

/I follow the night  
Can't stand the light/  
  
Justin had asked her to sing so she did. Like his little pet she did her show for the Pulitzer's. She sang the song for the next performance.  
  
/When will I begin   
To live again/  
  
"I'm sorry honey but Medda needs my help after the show tomorrow." She had lied to get out. She needed to see her friends. She loved him didn't she?  
  
/One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday/  
  
Spot came to the next show. He had to see her again. She was even more amazing that night, but she looked so sad. Why was Lucky so sad?  
  
/What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me/  
  
The Pulitzer's had clapped politely the night before, even as Mrs. Pulitzer whispered to her husband that she hoped Justin would settle this girl down. How Riske to be performing in a vaudeville house.  
  
/Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends/  
  
Lucky had on the red dress again. Medda said it gave her courage. Lucky would need it that night. She had to tell her friends goodbye. She had to leave them again, because that's what Justin asked her to do.  
  
/One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday/  
  
Spot stared at her on the stage. He didn't particularly care for this Justin guy. He could probably soak him in a minute, no he could definitely soak him in less, but if he made her happy. He definitely could provide for her. That was something Spot could never give Lucky, security.  
  
/Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends/  
  
Of course you love him. Lucky thought to herself. He's rich and handsome and...and he wants you to give up your friends. Lucky tried to concentrate on the show.  
  
/One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away/  
  
The audience gave their applause willingly at the end of the song, Lucky took her gracious bows and then exited the stage. As she walked back stage she saw Spot, Mush and Hades standing waiting for her to talk with them.  
Lucky's eyes lit up as she saw her friends. "You're here!" she cried running over to them and giving Hades a hug.  
"Hi" Hades laughed, "You were great!"  
"Thanks" Just then Lucky was called over by Medda to change out of her costume. "I'll be right back!"  
Spot just stared. "Well, Mush and I are gonna head on ok Spot...Spot?...Spot!"  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure. I'm gonna wait on Lucky. We'll probably come back by the Lodging House once she's changed."  
"Yeah ok." Hades smiled knowingly. She and Mush walked out onto the street and slowly made their way back to the lodging house. "Those two are so in love." Hades smiled as Mush put his arm around her waist.  
"Oh really? And how do you know that?" He asked grinning down at her.  
"Because, I've seen the look he gives her and it's the same as the look you give me." She explained matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah ok so Spot loves Lucky, but Lucky is engaged to Justin."  
"Yeah but she loves Spot. I've heard her talk about how he makes her feel and..." she turned to face Mush on the street in front of the Lodging House. "It's the same way you make me feel." She smiled up at him.  
"Oh and how is that?" He looked smug.  
"Kind of like this." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Come on," she whispered in his ear. "The basement is free."   
When Lucky came out of her dressing room she found Spot waiting for her. "Ready to go back to the Lodging House?" he asked her smiling. "There's a poker game tonight and I promise I won't beat you to badly."  
"I...I can't." Lucky whispered looking at her feet.  
"What?" Spot looked at her with concern.  
"I can't go to the Lodging House anymore Spot. I'm not really supposed to see any of you guys anymore." Lucky couldn't look at him.  
"Luck what da hell are you talking about!" Spot asked angrily.  
"I just well..." the tears were welling up in her eye again. "Justin just asked that I lessen the time I spend with all of you."  
Seeing how upset she was, Spot tried to calm himself down. Who does this Justin guy think he is? Spot wanted to find this guy and soak him on the spot. And since when was Lucky so easy to push around? Spot wondered to himself taking a closer look at one of his oldest friends. "Look Lucky I don't think this guy can tell you who you can and who you can't be around. We all cares about ya and I think, well I think this Justin guy is wrong."  
"Alright Spot I'll talk with him." Lucky sighed. Why was life so difficult?  
"All right. I've got ta go visit Brooklyn tomorrow but I'll come by and see you the next day ok?" Spot looked at her hopefully.  
"Yeah ok." Lucky gave him a weak smile.  
Spot gave her a hug. "Keep your chin up goil." Then he was gone.  
The next night at dinner Lucky sat across from Justin quietly. He was doing paper work as usual and he liked quiet when he did his paper work.  
"Umm Honey." Lucky interrupted his chain of thought.  
"Yes dear." He gave her a frustrated smile over the stack of forms.  
"Well I just wanted to talk to you about what you said the other day. About me not going to the lodging house." The circles under Lucky's eyes from lack of sleep and worry were emphasized by the weak candlelight on the table.  
"Yes dear that's what I said." Justin sighed going back to his paper work. "I don't think it would be wise for you to entertain in that theater either, as long as we are on the subject. Mrs. Pulitzer was shocked that I allowed you to flaunt around that way."  
"But darling Medda needs me and I love working for her. Why can't I..."Justin cut her off angrily.  
"Haley this is not up for discussion. I have had a long day. All I want is some peace and quiet. Why can't you ever just give me that!" He yelled.  
Lucky stiffened and held back tears. She couldn't imagine not seeing her friends anymore and not working at Medda's. She would die without singing. "Justin please!" she cried going to kneel on the ground at his feet.  
He looked down at her with the look of a schoolteacher about to punish a disobedient child. "Haley I will not have my fiancé performing in a vaudeville house. We have reputations to think of dearest. I am just trying to look out for us. I'm just thinking of our future." He took Haley on his lap and held her in his arms. It wasn't a comfortable fit. It didn't quite feel right. "I've got to get back to work now darling. Why doesn't James escort you home." Justin said after a few seconds.  
"But Justin I thought you would walk me..." He interrupted again.  
"I'm just so busy dear. You'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Justin had already gone back to his paper work.  
Lucky walked quietly out the door. She didn't wait for James.   
  
Dear Reader,  
Well what do you think now? Rae don't soak Justin yet. I still need him in the plot lol. Don't worry he'll get what he deserves. Thank you all for the reviews! You're great! Thank you Gem for putting Lucky in your story! It was really great. I've read your chapter like 3 times now lol! So thank you all for reading now it's time for reviewing! You know you can do it! Thank you Mal, and Jazz, and Hades, and Morning Dew, and Sugar, and Rae Kelly. And all of you who are about to review (come on you know you want to!) Thank y'all in advance! Oh By the way. I don't own Newsies and I don't own the song above. It's from Moulin Rouge "Fly Away" sung by Nicole Kidman (trust me she sings it way better than I ever would!). I do own Lucky and Lizzy and Kris and Justin and Hades owns herself (what did you think of your little scene?) All right so review and I mean right now!  
*Lucky* 


	13. Like Old Times

The next day Spot came by to see Lucky early. He had come all the way back from Brooklyn for her. His inspection of his territory turned him a little suspicious. He had heard the rumors but now he was starting to get facts to back them up. As he entered the theater he saw Lucky in a pair of pants and an over-sized men's shirt standing on stage. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was sweeping the stage.  
"Busy?" He called from the audience.  
"Spot Conlon! What are you doing here?" She asked smiling at him. For a minute things were like they used to be.  
"I thought I'd come by and see if you'se was interested in stayin the day with me?" He asked pulling himself onto the stage.  
"I don't know we are pretty busy here and I have a luncheon and a tea this afternoon." Lucky frowned.  
"Awww come on Luck pleaseee! Since your talkin to me I figure your fiancé loosened the leash a little. Please."  
Lucky gave him a weak smile. Justin had definitely not loosened his grip on her. After last nights argument she knew he never would, but maybe she could spend one last day with her best friend. "Wow!" she smiled, "the mighty leader of Brooklyn is actually begging to see me. Who would have ever thought? I guess I'll have to oblige you now, but only if you can convince Medda to let me go."   
Spot went to go talk to Medda and Lucky went to change into a skirt. As she came down the stairs Spot stood smirking at her. "You ready yet?"  
"Yep! Where are we going?" She asked taking the arm her offered her.  
"Every where!' he laughed.  
The y made their way to Tibby's for breakfast, no one was in there since all the other newsies were out selling. "You ain't eatin enough or somtin. Look at you. You look sick. Are you feelin all right?" Spot asked her with a worried look on his face.  
"I'm fine. Jeez Conlon since when did you become my nanny?" Lucky asked making a face at him. It was so strange to be having a real conversation. When she was with Justin he sat and did paper work and she stared at the wall. It was refreshing to be talking again.  
After breakfast Spot started heading off and Lucky followed eagerly. "Where are we going?" Lucky asked walking next to him  
"You keep askin do ya really think I'm gonna tell ya?" He asked grinning down at her. She loved his grin.  
"If we are heading in the direction I think we are headed in...Spot we are walking towards Brooklyn!"  
"Yeah so? I just thought we could go for a swim that's all. Besides you haven't been to Brooklyn in forever and the boys miss ya."  
Lucky just laughed. As they came closer to the bridge Lucky smelled the familiar smells and smiled. It had been too long. Half way across she stopped and looked out over the water. "It's beautiful here isn't it. The water and Brooklyn and Manhattan, I really missed it all you know?" she sighed to herself remembering all of the long bouts of homesickness she had endured in Boston.  
Spot stared at Lucky, did she know how amazing she was? He had taken a lot of girls to this bridge and most of tem thought Brooklyn looked dirty, Manhattan looked crowded, and the water was "Yucky". "Come on we gotta get goin." He said taking Lucky by the hand.  
Her breath caught when their hands touched but she followed along. When they finally made it to the docks Lucky was greeted by all her old Brooklyn friends. "Hey guys!" she smiled at all the wet boys. Lucky had been the little sister, the darling of one of the toughest boroughs of New York.   
"Come on lets swim." Spot said pulling her away from the group of boys.  
"Spot I probably shouldn't. I don't have a change of clothes."  
"Oh don't be such a sissy." Spot laughed. "Don't make me push you in."  
"You wouldn't do that to me!" she laughed backing away from him slowly.  
"Oh wouldn't I!" and with that he pushed her in.  
Lucky fell into the cool water and let herself float for awhile. Then she stealthily swam under the dock.  
Spot stood on top of the wharf and waited for her to resurface. She can swim he thought to him self after what seemed like forever. "Lucky!" he called. "Lucky!" Spot leapt into the water and surfaced near where Lucky had landed. He floated for a minute when all of a sudden a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him under. As he came splashing back to the surface he saw the now wet Lucky swimming next to him. "Trying to be a hero huh Conlon? I'm touched." She laughed.  
"Why I otta." His glare turned into a grin when Lucky began splashing him. They swam and played for a few hours when finally they got out of the water. "Now what Spot? I don't have a change of clothes and I'm freezing."  
"We'll go back to the Lodging House and find you something, come on." He said walking her off the docks. All the other newsies had left long ago and the two walked alone.  
Spot bought Lucky and himself an apple from a vender on the street and they slowly made their way to the lodging house.  
Lucky found herself deep in thought as she chewed her apple. "Spot how did you get to be so brave?" Lucky asked quietly.  
"What do you mean? I don't know I guess I just inherited it. Why?" He looked down at her troubledly.  
"Oh I don't know...I guess I just wish I was you sometimes. I mean, I don't know I'm kind of weak sometimes." Lucky looked at her feet.  
"If you was me you would have the worst temper in New York. You and I both know it's got me in a lot a trouble. Is somebody pushin you around Luck?" concern filled his voice.  
"Nah Spot I'm fine." Lucky lied. She wasn't fine. She hadn't even been close to fine for quite some time.  
When they finally made it to the lodging house Hades and Mush were inside. "Hey guys!" Lucky smiled at the couple sitting on one of the bunk beds.  
"Hey Lucky!" Hades smiled "Sorry we left so quickly after the show the other night, you were great, again."   
"Thanks, Spot can I borrow some clothes?"  
"Yeah sure, here's a shirt and some pants." Spot handed Lucky the clothes and she went to change.  
  
Dear Reader,  
I'm updating now b/c I don't know when I will be able to again. Please review and thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far. Hades owns herself and Lucky Windsor I will get Cecile in the story soon! Thank you everyone! Please review like now pleaseeeee! More soon I promise! And tell me what you think of this chapter b/c I'm not too sure about it!  
*Lucky* 


	14. You Pushed Him Away

Lucky walked down the steps of the lodging house in Brooklyn and entered into the boy's sitting room. In the middle of the room stood a large pool table. "What's this?" She asked Spot as he walked towards her.  
"Oh it's a pool table some of me boys...found a few weeks ago."  
"Found? More like stole." Lucky laughed.  
"Hey the pub down the street went out of business. They were gonna trash the place anyways." Spot said defensively.  
"So do you play yet Conlon?" Lucky asked grabbing one of the pool sticks.  
Spot looked at her in disbelief. "Do you wanna play me?" He asked laughing.  
"Why don't you think I can? I mean it's simple right? You just hit the little balls in the little holes right?" Lucky gave him her best naive look.  
"Oh this is gonna be fun." Spot muttered to himself. He racked the balls, "You wanna go first or do you need me to explain the game to you?" He asked smiling down at her with his best leader of Brooklyn charm.  
"We could bet." Lucky said innocently.  
"All right. If I win you sell my papes for me tomorrow." Spot said grinning.  
"All right and if I win you serve me breakfast in bed. On the day I ask." Lucky smiled to herself.  
"Yeah sure thing." Spot knew he shouldn't take advantage of Lucky this way, but she made it so easy. "So you need me to explain the rules?"  
"Nah, I think I can handle it." Lucky smiled as she broke. Three balls went in. All of them stripes.  
"Lucky shot." Spot muttered under his breath.  
"So I'm stripes now right?" She asked smiling. "Alright 11 in the side pocket." Of course she made it.  
"9 in the corner pocket." This one she missed. "Your turn."  
That's was the last time Spot had even a chance to come back. Lucky ran the table on him. As she sunk in the eight ball she smiled at the astonished leader of Brooklyn. "I like my eggs scrambled." She laughed. "Come on Hades. Let's get some air."  
As the two girls walked onto the roof Hades couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. "Did you see his face!" She bust out. "I thought he was gonna have a heart attack!"  
"Just something I picked up in Boston." Lucky smiled.  
"You picked up pool playing skills, a new fiancé, what else do you get there?" Hades asked.  
Lucky's smile turned to a frown. She looked at Hades and then she looked out at the setting sun. I've got to get going if I'm gonna make it back to Manhattan." Lucky sighed.  
"Hey Luck." Hades said seriously. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here ok?"  
"Yeah sure Hades I know."  
Lucky walked back down stairs where Spot still stood in shock. "I better get going Conlon. I'll let you know when I want my breakfast."  
"You're not going anywhere." He commanded.  
"I've got to go back to Medda's. She'll be worried." Lucky headed again for the door.  
"No, it's too dark out."  
"What do you think I'll get lost?" She asked him.  
"You are not goin out there Lucky. You'll just have ta stay here tonight. I'll send a runner over to Medda's."  
"I'm not going to win this one am I Spot?" She asked softly.  
"Not a chance. I'll fix ya breakfast tomorrow." He took her up to the bunkroom where most of the newsies were starting to retire. "Um all the bunks are full. You can just share with me if ya want."   
"Yea sure." Lucky answered quickly. It wasn't like they had never shared a bunk before. As she crawled in next to him she whispered. "I hope you don't still steal all the covers."  
He laughed and rolled over to look at her. God she was beautiful he thought as a peculiar feeling started in his stomach.  
"What? Your starring." She whispered.  
"Go to sleep." He said kissing her on the nose. A brotherly kiss Lucky thought to herself, because that's what he wants. He wants to be your brother.  
That night Lucky finally let herself sleep. She hadn't slept in so long but being next to Spot she felt safe. She trusted him to keep her safe.  
Lucky walked down a flight of stairs in the dark. There he was waiting for her. He had been waiting for her to come down stairs. She walked towards him and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him. No she thought to herself. No leave me alone! She wanted to scream but no sound would come out of her mouth. Help me! Help me. She tried to cry. Where was everyone? Why weren't they here? She needed them; she needed him. Why wasn't he there? Because you pushed him away, A little voice inside her head whispered.  
Lucky woke up in a cold sweat. She had that nightmare every time she closed her eyes.  
"Lucky are you ok?" Spot asked putting his arms around her for a hug.  
"I'm fine, fine, fine..." She whispered rocking back and forth.  
"It'll be ok Lucky, It'll be ok." He whispered into her hair. What had happened to her? Spot wondered. What happened to her in Boston?  
Lucky didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Spot stayed with her.  
  
Dear Reader,   
I have limited use of the computer right now so my updates will be short for awhile. Please keep reading and reviewing. I appreciate all of it! Thank you everyone. I don't own newsies and Hades owns herself. I own Lucky, Justin, Kris, and Lizzy. Thank you everyone please review!!!  
*Lucky* 


	15. How many times are you gonna walk out of...

The next day Spot served Lucky breakfast in bed. "We are going back to Manhattan today. Hades and Mush are coming too. Are you ok?" He looked at her with concern.  
"I'm fine Spot really. Just a bad dream that's all." Lucky sipped the coffee he had made for her and then remembered. "Oh shit." She whispered.  
"What?" Spot asked taking a bite of her toast.  
"I just forgot all about Justin. He's gonna kill me. That's mine." She said noticing the toast.  
"Come one hurry up! We have to get back to Manhattan. Some of us have work to do and I would like to sell the afternoon edition today."  
"Yes sir." She laughed.  
Downstairs Mush and Hades were waiting for Lucky to get up. "Why did Lucky leave for Boston?" Mush asked his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Didn't you know?" Hades asked looking up at him. "It was because of Spot?"  
"Did they get into a fight?" Mush asked confused.  
"No he proposed."  
Just then Spot and Lucky walked down the stairs ready to head out. Hades put her finger to her lips. "Shhh."  
Mush nodded his head in understanding.  
The friends made their way to Manhattan and got there just about lunch time. They all headed to the Lodging House to see what was up.  
"Hey everyone." Mush said as they walked in the door.  
"Hey guys!" Kris greeted them from where she stood next to Blink. "Where have all of you been?"  
Jack Kelly walked up to Lucky and gave her a hug. "You had Medda worried sick until Spot's runner came."  
"I had you worried sick Cowboy you just won't admit it. You should know better than to worry about me anyway." She laughed.  
Just then the door burst open. "Where is she!" they all heard a cry from the lobby. Justin stormed into the room. "Haley! Where have you been and what are you doing here!"  
He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the door. "Justin I'm sorry. Please let me explain." Lucky burst into tears, tears she couldn't hold back.  
"Hey leave her alone." Jack yelled.  
"I told you not to come here any more. I told you not to hang around with these nobodies." Justin yelled at her.  
"Let her go." Hades said, glaring at Justin. Mush put a hand on Hades arm to keep her from doing anything rash.  
"Justin Please. I just went to Brooklyn."  
"Oh I know you went to Brooklyn. Mrs. Pulitzer saw you there. Saw you there with one of your street rat friends." Justin pushed her against the wall.  
"She was in Brooklyn with me pal." Spot said stepping towards Justin. "She was fine, so why don't you leave her the hell alone!"  
"You don't think I missed the way you look at him do you?" Justin asked Lucky pointing at Spot. "You little Slut." Justin slapped her across the face and Lucky fell to the floor.  
Spot went to kill him but Hades got there first. She punched him square in the jaw. "Get the hell out of here!" she screamed.  
Justin stumbled back and then went towards the door. Lucky stood up and went to follow him. "What are you doing Luck?" Jack asked her quietly.  
She turned to look at her friends. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry but I've got to go. Please understand. I'm so sorry." She walked towards the door. Spot ran to stop her. He grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her into a hug.   
"Damn it Lucky Peterson how many times are you gonna walk out of my life?" The mighty Brooklyn leader had tears in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Spot. I've got to go. I'm so sorry. Goodbye." She kissed him on the cheek and then she was out the door.   
Spot stared at the door and didn't move. Everyone stood quietly. Spot turned and walked up the stairs.   
"Spot?" Kris called after him.  
"Everyone just leave me the hell alone." He yelled down the stairs.  
"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Hades muttered still starring at the door.  
Lucky walked into Justin's living room and saw him sitting by the fire.  
"I'm sorry." She said walking towards him. "I'm sorry and I won't ever see any of them again. I'll resign from Medda's and I'll be a good fiancé. Please forgive me." She cried.  
"We are going to the Pulitzer's party tonight. You will be under my watch for the night and you will be moving into an apartment that I am buying you. I will keep an eye on you at all times. Nothing like this will ever happen again. Do you understand me?" "He glared at her coldly.  
"Yes dear. I will get my things from Medda's."  
"No I will send James. I think you should go to your apartment and rest. You need to be refreshed for tonight."   
"Yes dear." Lucky almost let out a sigh. What had she done?   
  
Dear reader,  
What do you think? Moment of truth! Really review now please! I just want a little feed back! Thank you Hades for letting me use your character! I don't own the newsies but I think you guys can figure out which character's I do won! Isn't too hard to figure out. So I've got a lot of ideas but they are coming to a reality slowly. Just let me know and review!!!! Thank you!  
*Lucky* 


	16. The Night She Said No

Lucky was escorted to her new apartment. She lay down on the bed ignoring all of the lush furnishings and cried herself to sleep.  
Back at the Lodging House Spot sat on the roof and stared not towards Brooklyn, but towards upper Manhattan where Lucky was. Spot's blood boiled at the thought of that ass hitting his goil but then his rational brain reminded him that Lucky wasn't his goil. "Brooklyn your such an idiot." Spot muttered to himself.  
"Sometimes Conlon but I think you were in the right here." Hades came up and sat next to him. Mush sat with her and Kris, Blink and Jack sat near by.  
They sat in silence contemplating the previous events. Lucky had just taken the blow and walked away with him. "Why did she go with him?" Blink asked aloud.  
"Why do you think she went with him Blink?" Kris asked angrily. "The guy probably has millions stashed away. Who wouldn't go with him? Justin Heathcliff can give Lucky Peterson something none of us here can because it's something none of us have. He's got enough money to set her up for life. So she takes a blow every once in awhile. There are plenty of women all over New York getting beat by husbands who don't even make what we do a week. What did you think she was gonna stay here with..." Kris stopped in mid sentence. The look the Brooklyn leader was giving her was a deadly one and she wasn't about to continue the sentence.  
"Your wrong." Hades said quietly from her seat.  
No one spoke because no one really knew the truth. No one but Spot Conlon, who knew in his heart there was more to this than met the eye. He knew even if he didn't admit it to himself.  
That night Lucky dressed for the party. The slap mark from where Justin had hit her earlier had faded. She put on a dark blue dress and fixed her hair but she said nothing when Justin picked her up from the apartment. She stared into space as if walking in a trance. All the life had been sucked out of her eyes. Her spirit was gone.  
The party was in honor of The Pulitzer's granddaughter, Cecile. She was returning from Boston to live with her grandparents again.  
"Haley!" She cried as she spotted her across the room. "How have you been?" She asked giving her friend a hug. The two had met in Boston at one of the parties Justin had taken Haley to. They were both out on the patio trying to escape the high society atmosphere. "Isn't this party a terrible bore?" Cecile whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry you had to come, I'm sorry I had to come. Oh well."  
Lucky walked with her friend around the room socializing and being a good little fiancé like she had promised Justin she would be, but the smile was fake and the small talk was limited.  
Rumors flew around the room that perhaps the girl was sick or just nervous about the upcoming wedding. Half way through the evening Justin approached Lucky to sing. "Darling everyone wants to hear you." He led her to the piano smiling.  
"No Justin." Lucky whispered trying not to make a scene she had a feeling she would pay for later.  
"But dear our hosts have requested and it is Cecile's Birthday."  
"I'm sure our hosts would excuse me tonight darling. I just don't feel well at all." Lucky smiled at the older Pulitzer's. "You will excuse me tonight won't you." She asked sweetly.  
"Of course dear." Mrs. Pulitzer smiled.  
Justin gave Lucky a look to keep her in her place. At the end of the evening lucky hugged Cecile goodnight. "What's wrong Haley?" Cecile asked with worry in her eyes.  
"Cecile, you must come and see me at my new apartment. Why don't you drop by tomorrow? We can have a nice chat over tea." Lucky gave another of her fake smiles.  
"I certainly will. Tomorrow then Haley." Cecile watched the way Justin grabbed Haley tightly by the arm and knew something was wrong.  
Spot was the only one left on the roof. He looked out over the city and thought of her. He loved her and the other day had been so wonderful. It was like nothing had ever happened. He still remembered the night she said no. It haunted him but he couldn't let anyone know that.   
Mush and Hades were sitting on the couch alone downstairs. He put his arm around her. "Why do you think she went with him?" He asked.  
"I don't know baby, I'm just worried." She leaned over and kissed her boyfriend. "I love you." She smiled at him.  
"I love you too."  
Lucky lay in bed that night but she didn't cry anymore. She had run out of tears. And her eyes were beginning to hurt from the strain. She looked at the new slap mark in the mirror and remembered the argument. "Don't ever undermine me like that in public again!" he had yelled slapping her across the face for the second time that day.  
"I'm sorry!" she had cried.  
"You thought you would get back at me? Get back at me for taking away your good for nothing street rat friends. Well don't do it again." Justin had stormed out. Lucky had gone to bed.  
  
Dear Reader,  
Hey! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep it up! Lucky Windsor owns Cecile! I hope I did ok with your character. Hades owns herself. I own Justin, Lucky, Lizzy, and Kris. I don't own the newsies (DUH). So what ya think? I want reviews people I need feed back! You can do it just push the button pleaseeeee! All right when I get enough reviews I will put up the next chapter. Thank you!  
*Lucky* 


	17. Afraid To Be Alone

The next day Spot went back to Brooklyn and packed up all of his "belongings" and moved into the room right off of the bunkroom. The old Brooklyn leaders had used it but Spot always felt like he needed to be in the room with his boys. As he walked into the room and slammed the door Hades yelled through it. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked in total confusion.  
"I just want some privacy!" He yelled back. No one else disturbed him.  
Lucky opened the door to let Cecile Pulitzer in. Justin had stopped by earlier to check on her and she knew that the landlady was keeping watch. "Come in Cecile dear." Lucky gave her best high-society smile.  
"Hi Haley, I've just come for our spot of tea." Cecile was a little taken aback by her friend's attitude.  
Lucky led her into the sitting room where she had the tea things already prepared. Sitting in a chair Lucky began to serve the tea but her hands shook violently. She set the teapot down in fear of breaking it. "I'm so sorry." She kept her eyes down.   
"Haley what is that on the side of your face?" Cecile leaned over and touched her friend's cheek where there was a large bruise. "Justin didn't..." Cecile let the question trail off.  
"I am such a klutz you know I..." Cecile cut her off.  
"Don't tell me you ran into a door or the wall or fell on a table Haley Peterson did he hit you?" Cecile gave her friend a piercing gaze  
  
"Cecile please, I deserved it really I did. Didn't you see how I behaved at your party? It was unacceptable. Please don't tell anyone." Lucky looked into her friend's eyes with tears in her own.  
"Haley you don't deserve to be hit. I saw you at the party; you didn't do anything unacceptable. Why are you taking this!" Cecile was upset.  
"You don't understand. If you knew...I do deserve it. Let's just have the tea." Lucky tried to pour it again but spilled hot tea all over the place. "I'm so clumsy." She whispered, tears choking her voice.  
"Maybe I should go..." Cecile said quietly. She gave Haley a hug and then headed for the door. She heard Haley break down into sobs as she shut the door behind her. Cecile had seen Haley this way when they first met in Boston. Something had happened to her, something she would never explain. Cecile knew the problem had to be the same, but she didn't know how to help Haley.   
Inside Lucky couldn't stop the tears. Memories were flooding back that she couldn't control. She fell to the floor and sobbed. She knew she deserved the treatment she was getting. After what had happened she was lucky to be getting such good treatment. She didn't deserve that good of treatment. She knew if Justin ever found out about what took place in Boston he wouldn't be caught dead with her. She knew if anyone found out she would be alone and Lucky hated being alone. But now everyone had left her any way. She had forced them away. Now she was alone. She was afraid.  
Kristie sat with Blink in her apartment. Lizzy and Les were playing on the floor. "I still think I'm right Blink and there is nothing you can say to change my mind. It's all about money."  
"Kris, you know Lucky she isn't like that. Why are you being this way?" Blink held her hand.  
"I don't know Blink I'm just angry! Lucky had so much going for her with Spot why did she say no to him in the first place if it wasn't for money."  
"I don't know Kris." Blink sighed.  
"Whether you realize it or not Blink she didn't just trade in on Spot, she traded in on us all!" Kris stared at her little sister and her friend. She remembered a time when Spot and Lucky could have replaced those two children. She remembered a time when one of her best friends hadn't left her without explanation. Kris looked at Blink. Then she kissed him.  
"Wow." Blink laughed. "That's unexpected."  
Kris just smiled. She would never give up the person she loved, never.  
Lucky lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't cry anymore. She didn't do anything anymore. She just lay there. She lay there for days on end. Justin could not rouse her.  
After about a week he walked into her room angrily. "You will get up!" He yelled.  
Lucky lay there and stared at the ceiling, not even comprehending him.  
"You will get up!" He yelled again. Justin stormed over to her and yanked her off the bed. She stood in front of him and he shook her with all his might. "Get up!" I know you miss that ass hole of a street rat. I don't care. You chose me over him because I have more money. You couldn't have lived with him! He probably wouldn't have wanted you. You little slut he would have used you and left you. I don't know why I keep you around." Justin looked into her eyes and all of a sudden they lit with a spark. Lucky had had enough...  
Dear reader,  
Aren't I mean? You want to know what happens I know you do. You will have to wait I want a lot of reviews here people! I want good reviews but constructive criticism is always all right. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you! I own Lucky, Justin, Lizzy, and Kris. Hades owns herself and Cecile is owned by Lucky Windsor. Thank you for reading please review now. I am not going to write another chapter until I am satisfied with my reviews!!!  
*Lucky* 


	18. I Have Had Enough

Lucky's eyes lit up with sparks Justin had never seen before. Lucky was not rational any more. She had moved way past that and she was through with the pretending. She looked Justin in the eyes and took a deep breath. What would Spot do? She thought to herself. What would Hades say? How would Jack handle this? She mentally nodded her head. The others could not do this for her. She had to learn to stand on her own. How would Lucky handle this?  
Lucky took a step back from Justin. "Don't touch me." She said quietly glaring at him. "Don't touch me ever again." Her heart pounded in her chest.  
Justin stared at this girl. Who did she think she was? "I can do what I want." He almost yelled grabbing her arm.  
Lucky wrenched it away. "I said don't touch me!" She screamed.  
"You little ungrateful slut. You should watch what you say." Justin stepped towards her threateningly.  
"Don't ever touch me again! I hate you!" she screamed tears rolling down her face. "I hate you and I will never marry you!" Lucky tried to run for the door.  
"You aren't going anywhere. Haley stop right there!" Justin tried to grab her arm again but this time Lucky slapped him.  
"The name is Lucky." She said coldly.  
Justin stood in shock as Lucky started to walk out of the front door. "Come back here and apologize and maybe I will marry you." He yelled after her in one last attempt.  
Lucky turned to face him a strange smile playing across her lips. "No you wouldn't, you wouldn't if you knew the truth and that's why I can't marry you Justin Heathcliff. You would never except me if you knew the truth." She walked out the door leaving Justin behind. Leaving Justin and all his money behind.  
As the door shut behind Lucky her brave persona disappeared, tears ran down her face and she couldn't make them stop. She could not go back in there and she had to get away quickly before she was tempted to. Lucky ran down the stairs and out the door. She had to get away but she didn't know where to go.   
Spot was walking down the streets of Manhattan. He had come over for the day with Hades. He didn't go into the Lodging House though. He just walked around avoiding everyone. He missed her and it was killing him. Someone ran into him knocking him on the street. "I'm sorry so sorry." He heard a familiar voice say.  
He looked down to see Lucky Peterson at his feet with tears streaming down her face.   
"Lucky! Are you ok?" He picked her up and hugged her.  
"Spot I have to go. I have to get out of here. Before he finds me please!" Lucky cried.  
"All right all right. I'll take you to Medda's."  
"No! He'll find me there. I have to go somewhere he doesn't know about. Somewhere he won't look for me please."  
Holding his questions for later Spot took Lucky's hand and started walking quickly.  
"Where are we going?" Lucky asked quietly.  
"To Brooklyn." Spot said angrily. His blood was boiling and only the need to help Lucky kept him by her side. He wanted to go kill that bastard. Spot wanted to rip him apart. Instead he pulled Lucky closer.   
Half way across the bridge Lucky had to stop. She was out of breath and exhausted. Lying in bed for a week, she hadn't had much food. She was weak and thin from worry. She didn't know if she could make it.  
"Rest now." She said quietly sitting down on the bridge.  
"Come on Luck. We don't have that much farther to go." Spot lifted her up and began carrying her.  
"No Spot I don't need help. I can walk on my own."  
"Lucky I'm carrying you and I think right now you are too weak to stop me." Spot said firmly.  
They finally reached the lodging house and by that time Lucky was asleep or unconscious Spot wasn't sure which one. He went into his room and laid her on the bed. Then he shut the door and sat to wait.  
Hades returned from Manhattan that night and she was worried. "Is Spot here?" She asked the boys in the bunkroom.  
"Yea he's in his room. With some girl he brought in." One of the boys said.  
"Who was she?" Hades asked confused.  
"Couldn't tell. He was carrying her in." The boy said.  
Hades knocked on Spot's door. When there was no answer she just pushed it open and walked in. "Spot who the hell are you bringing..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Lucky unconscious on the bed. "Did that Bastard do this to her!" Hades yelled.  
"I don't know would you shut up!" Spot said angrily. "I'm waiting for her to wake up so I can ask!"  
Hades walked back out the door shutting it behind her and sat in a chair. They both would have to wait.  
  
  
Dear Reader,  
You will have to wait also! I want another good number of reviews before I post again. Thank you all for writing! I totally appreciate all the good things you are saying. I own Lucky and Justin and Kris and Lizzy. Hades owns herself and Cecile is owned by Lucky Windsor. (I will get Cecile in there with her man. Just be patient lol) So now you all know what to do! Review! By the way I don't own the Newsies! If you want to sue me you can but I will fight to the death for my Newsie sound track so don't even think about it!  
*Lucky*  
P.S. I know I know Spot just happens to be there when Lucky is running out but come on people just call it Kismet or fate or something! 


	19. Please Don't Leave Me

Spot stayed with Lucky until she awoke the next day. He didn't sell any papes and he wouldn't sleep. Lucky trembled shook and screamed in her sleep but Spot could do nothing to wake her up.   
Lucky had nightmare after nightmare and no matter what she tried she could not wake up. Over and over again she relived the worst moments of her life. Just as she thought they might drive her insane she woke with a gasp.  
"Lucky!" she heard a familiar voice beside her. "Lucky are you ok?"   
"Spot?" she asked confused. Where was she and what had happened? Then she remembered the argument. What had she done?  
"Lucky? Are you all right? Can I get you anything? What happened?" Spot asked concern filling his voice.  
She couldn't speak she was so overwhelmed. She turned away from him in disgrace of all that she had done.  
"OK then." Spot said quietly. He was hurt that she couldn't tell him. "I guess I'll just go sell the afternoon pape then." He got up and made his way towards the door.  
"Don't." he heard a hoarse voice behind him call. "Don't leave me alone." Lucky's eyes pleaded with him to stay.  
He sat down next to her on the bed. "Lucky what happened? What did that jerk do to you? Why are you so afraid of him?" Spot stroked her face.  
"I'm just afraid he'll find me and try to take me back. I'm afraid I might go with him. Spot I don't know what I'm doing." Her tears spilled over again and she found herself ashamed of them.  
"Lucky please tell me what's going on..." Spot pleaded with her.  
Lucky turned over to face the window. "I don't want to talk about it anymore Spot." She set her face in a frown and refused to speak any more.  
A few hours later she rolled over and looked at him. He looked so tired and thinner than she remembered "Why did you move into this room?" Lucky asked quietly.  
"I just needed some privacy." Spot said looking her in the eyes.  
The look he gave her made her want to cry. All of a sudden Hades burst in the door with Mush close behind. "She's awake!" Hades cried happily. Sitting on the bed next to Lucky she asked, "What did that bastard do to you?"  
"Hades please," Mush said touching her arm and giving his girlfriend that, you're overstepping you boundaries look.  
"OK, OK if Lucky doesn't want to talk about it then we won't but why don't you boys go find us something to eat/" Hades said. The two boys left reluctantly, especially Spot who leaned over kissing Lucky on the cheek and whispering in her ear, "I will be right back."   
She nodded at him and then looked at Hades.  
"So?" Hades asked expectantly.  
"I don't want to talk about is." Lucky said trying to keep the cold out of her voice.  
They sat in silence until the boys returned and Hades asked, "What have you been doing all day?"  
"I've been contemplating the value of my existence," Lucky said staring out the window.  
"Huh?" Mush asked.  
"I've been trying to decide whether or not to kill myself." Lucky said harshly.  
"Lucky!" Spot cried out sitting next to her.  
"What the hell?" Hades said angrily.  
Spot put his arms around Lucky and pulled her too him. Her stiff form relaxed in his embrace and she cried. "I'm so ashamed Spot, I'm so very ashamed of myself."  
"Why Lucky?" Spot asked holding her against him.  
"I was a very bad fiancé, he had to...discipline me constantly." Lucy said quietly.  
"What do you mean?" Hades asked angrily.  
"He had to hit me when I got out of line." Lucky said.  
"That's not your fault Lucky," Spot said trying to contain his anger.  
Hades got up and stormed out of the room. Mush went after her following her down the stairs.  
"Hades where are you going?" He yelled after her.  
"I'm not gonna let that son of a bitch get away with this." She yelled.  
"Hades no!" Mush grabbed her arm. "Lucky is in there and she needs us right now. Stay calm for Lucky."  
Hades gave mush a huge hug. "Honey, what did he do to her?"  
"I don't know babe." He said folding her into his arms.  
Lucky stayed in Spot's arms for awhile. "Spot I couldn't have married him, I couldn't because of my past, if he had ever found out what happened to me in Boston. No one can find out Spot." Lucky looked him in the eyes. She wanted to tell him but she was afraid he would leave her.   
"Lucky." Spot said taking her chin in his hand and pulling her face up to look him in the eyes. "You can tell me Lucky. Please tell me."  
"When I went to Boston..."  
  
Dear Reader!  
You know what I want! I want reviews!!! It took me a long time to get this chapter out b/c I'm having a little writer's block. It's probably not very good but it's the best I can do at the moment! Please read and review!!! Hades owns her self I own Lucky and Justin I do not own the newsies! Thank you to all my reviewers keep up the good work!!!  
*Lucky* 


	20. I am a Murderer

AN: This chapter has adult themes, just a warning! (get your minds out of the gutter it ain't sex!)  
  
"When I went to Boston...Well I had to leave. We both knew that. Thing were moving in a direction neither of us could afford to take, I didn't know how else to stop it so I left. I went to Boston and I had to find work. I had no money at all really. I had used everything I had on my train ticket. I was hungry and cold and so I signed up for a job I knew I could get. I started working in the factory the day After I got there. I lived in the tenements with the other girls."  
"Lucky!" Spot interrupted her.  
"Please Spot, I know none of you wanted me in a factory, after what happened to Sarah but please just let me continue. I didn't want to get mixed up with the Boston newsies the way I had with the New York ones and factory work paid more. I hated it there. I got sick very quickly, coughing all the time from the dust. I didn't eat much and the homesickness was the worst. I missed all of you so terribly...I started saving every extra penny so I could come back to New York. Time went on and I began to see the horrors no one mentions that go on in places like that. People were killed and raped and I prayed every day for someone to deliver me out of there. One day I got an overseer's eye. Good luck you would think but really just a tragedy in disguise. He was one of the overseers known for taking advantage of young girls. I refused him of course but he wouldn't take no for an answer." Lucky stopped and looked down at the bed. Her hands began to tremble and she didn't know if she could go on.  
Spot put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.  
"Spot he attacked me one night outside of the factory. It happed so fast but it was so horrible. I was leaving early that day because I was so sick. I don't know how I got off but some how I did. I walked out the door and past the alley and he jumped out and grabbed me. He beat me until I could hardly move and then he...It was so horrible!" Lucky's voice dissolved into tears. Spot held her close as sobs racked her body. "He left me there for dead but one of the girls found me later that day. They took me back to the tenements but I couldn't work so I was kicked out. I was sent to a poor house. There was an old woman there that took care of me but eventually she realized I was pregnant. She called a doctor and he came to see me. I was barley conscious half the time. My fever was high and I felt horrible. I was incoherent and the two of them decided together and without me that I couldn't have the baby. When I woke up from the surgery it was like a whole huge part of me was missing. When the old woman told me what had happened I thought I might die. She said I didn't have enough money to keep the baby. I was wretched for weeks. The doctor continued to visit me. He was a kind man. He had money but was doing good works by doctoring the poor. When I was well enough I worked for him as a nurse. He told me one day, he told me 'Haley, you could never have had that baby.' It would have killed me Spot. I couldn't have handled it so instead they had to kill the baby. I'm a murderer." Lucky's sobs took control of her again.  
Spot pulled her too him and held her close. Tears rolled down the fearless leader's eyes and all he wanted was to save this girl. That man raped her and he hadn't been there. He hated himself for letting her leave. He hated himself for letting her live with this secret for so long. He hated that she had lost her child. "Lucky it's ok. You're not a murderer. They had to do the operation baby. If they hadn't you would have died and if you had died I would have died. It will be ok." He comforted her and for once Lucky felt the whole inside her begin to fill. His love was filling the void in her heart.   
"I met Justin on the trolley and he had no idea what had happened to me but if he had ever found out he would have left me. He had money though and I knew that's why I couldn't keep my baby. If I had had money...I never wanted to be poor again. I had to have money. I though maybe one day I could get my baby back" Lucky cried. "How can you stand the sight of me?" She asked Spot looking up in to his eyes.  
His heart contracted at the sight of fear in her eyes. She was so afraid of losing him, so afraid to be left alone. He pulled her onto his lap tears still silently rolling down his face.  
"Lucky Peterson I will never leave you again. I love you more than anything in the world." Spot tucked her back into bed. "Sleep now." He pulled the covers around her and sat at his post.   
"Spot?" he heard her whisper after a minute.  
"Yea Luck?"  
"Will you lay with me?"  
He got up and lay next to her, his arm protectively wrapped around her. Tomorrow she would start her life over and he would help her.  
  
Dear reader!  
Hopefully with this chapter I will get more reviews! I'm sure all of you have good excuses why you didn't review for chapter 19. I will except your apology by email flower's would be appropriate (lol j/k if you send me flower's my b/f might get jealous!) Thank you Mal and Feisty for reviewing! I love you all anyway! Please review this time. I'm getting a little nervous about how good the content of my chapter's is! Thank you Thank you! Please review!!  
*Lucky* 


	21. I Don't Want to Go!

The next morning Lucky woke up and found Spot next to her. Tapping him on the shoulder lightly she tried to wake him but he wouldn't budge. She poked him on the shoulder and he still wouldn't budge. Finally she punched him in the arm.  
"Owww." He said waking from his deep sleep.  
"You stole all the covers again." She said half smiling.  
Spot sat up rubbing his still sleepy eyes. Lucky almost laughed. He was so cute in the morning. The sun shone through the windows and for once she felt lighter. If only she could stay in this room forever. The world outside scared her and the last thing she wanted was to go out into it again and make herself vulnerable.   
"Today you're going to go selling with me." Spot said getting up and putting on his shirt.  
"What?" Lucky asked surprised. "I'm not ready. I'm still too weak. What if Justin is looking for me?" Lucky felt her heart go into panic mode.  
"If he's looking for you than too bad for him. He will have to deal with me. You have to get out of bed Luck. I know you don't want to go out there and face those people but they're your friends. They miss you." Spot pulled her out of bed.  
Lucky put on her best pout face. "I don't want to goooooo." She whined.  
"Lucky Peterson don't push me." Spot matched her pout face with his leader of Brooklyn frown and of course he won. Lucky got up and dressed and the two headed towards the distribution center.  
Cecile Pulitzer was preparing to go out. She knew Haley was missing and she was worried about her. Justin had come to her house in a tremendous rage convinced Cecile had something to do with his fiancé's disappearance. Cecile of course knew nothing about it. She was however convinced that she would find Haley before Justin did. Of course she had no idea where to look but she had a feeling she knew someone who would.  
"Cecile where are you going?" Her grandmother called from the living room as she opened the front door.  
"I have some shopping to do Grandmother Pulitzer. I will be back later." Cecile left without waiting for a reply. She headed towards the Newsie Lodging House. It was early and the boys would probably be leaving just as she got there if she had timed things right. She knew Jack Kelly knew everything about New York and if anyone could find Haley he could.  
Lucky and Spot walked to the Brooklyn Distribution Center together and waited in line. Spot bought his usual hundred papes and handed Lucky half. "Let's see what you can do." He smirked at her.  
"All Right." Lucky looked through the paper.  
"Flood in Upper Manhattan millions in property damage!" Spot yelled.  
"Some lady let her bath tub overflow, it ruined her rug." Lucky laughed.  
"Hundreds flee in panic of escaped zoo animal!" Spot yelled handing out the papes he was selling.  
"The parakeets were set loose from their cage." Lucky read.  
"You're getting behind here Luck." Spot boasted.  
"Here's one. Arrogant Brooklyn leader bites the dust!" she yelled.  
"Where is that?" Spot asked looking through the pape as he walked beside her.  
Lucky stuck out her foot and tripped him. He fell flat on his face. "That's more of a live news coverage." She laughed. When they finished with their papes they headed towards Manhattan for lunch and to let Medda know Lucky was ok.  
Cecile found Jack at the Lodging House and went with him to sell his papes. "I'm looking for a Haley Peterson." She told him as they walked along. "She is about my age brown hair..."  
"Wait what did you say her name is?" Jack asked.  
"Haley, Haley Peterson."  
Jack Kelly's face broke into a grin. "I think I can help ya out. You just come with me to Tibby's and I'll see what we can do. So this Haley girl? Why are we looking for her?"  
"She ran away from her fiancé."  
"That's great!" Jack said happily but then caught himself. "I uh I mean that's to bad if they loved each other."  
"They didn't he hit her." Cecile said quietly.  
"Well I think we will find her." Jack said. He knew where Lucky was. He had gotten a messenger just the other day informing him where she was but not why she was there. He was glad Lucky had finally gotten the guts to stand up to this guy. He couldn't wait to get to Tibby's.  
  
Dear reader,  
I know it's a little Short and I'm sorry but hey at least it's up. I have been super busy lately. I just joined the NML under the newsie name Darlin' so that's that. Thank you for reviewing! Thank you Thank you Thank you. I am really excited and I can't wait to hopefully get a hundred reviews. I just need 7 more so tell your friends to read and review. But it's really awesome you all like it. OK I'll save my speech till I actually get my hundred reviews! Thank you for reading. Please review and thank you to all the people who read my story regularly. I don't own Cecile Pulitzer, she is Lucky Windsor's thank you for letting me use her in my story. I do own Lucky and Justin. I don't own the newsies but maybe one-day... Well thank you for reading. Pleaseeeeee click that review button!  
*Lucky*  
aka  
*Darlin' 


	22. A Story To Tell

Lucky walked into Tibby's and was greeted by silence. Everything stopped. The usually loud newsies actually stood still and kept their mouths shut. "Hi everyone." Lucky smiled.  
Cecile turned to face the familiar voice. "Haley!" she exclaimed. Jumping out of the booth she ran up to her friend and hugged her. "What are you doing here? Where have you been? How are you?" Cecile let out a long stream of questions.  
"Cecile!" Haley exclaimed. "How did you?" Haley looked over to see Jack Kelly's eyes shining.   
"Told you I'd find her didn't I?" Jack said coming up behind Cecile. "Hey Luck Spot, how's it rollin?"  
"How do you know Jack?" Lucky asked Cecile confused.  
"I met all the newsies when I lived here in New York for a year." Cecile explained. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well I have some newsie history myself. Spot and I go back along time." Lucky explained.  
They all sat down to eat and Lucky explained to Cecile and jack and all the newsies who eves dropped what had happened with Justin. When she was done she took a big sigh. She knew she needed to tell them about Boston but she couldn't just yet she didn't have the strength. She would tell them tonight.  
After lunch Lucky and Spot headed towards Medda's to let her know Lucky was all right. Cecile and Jack took a walk in Central Park.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Haley?" Cecile asked him.  
"Wanted to surprise you. So did ya miss me?" Jack asked.  
"Don't you wish you knew." Cecile smiled. "I'm not going to be the one to feed your ego Jack Kelly."  
"You owe me a favor now you know." Jack grinned.  
"A gentlemen never takes favor's from a lady." Cecile smiled coyly.  
"Cecile come with me to Medda's show tonight." Jack stopped and faced her.  
"Jack I don't know if I can my Grandmother..." Cecile said startled.  
"Please Cecile. I've missed ya. Come to the show with me." Jack pleaded.  
Cecile smiled. "I'll be there. I can't wait. But I had better be on my way home if I want to go out tonight." Cecile started walking in the direction of her house.  
"Cecile wait!" Jack ran up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't be late."  
Cecile almost blushed but she headed on her way.  
  
"I'll tell them tonight Spot." Lucky sighed in her dressing room at Medda's. Medda had welcomed Lucky with open arms. "When do you want to start again? You should wait until you have regained your strength." Medda had said after Lucky told her the story of Justin. "No Medda I want to start again tonight. I will perform in the show tonight." Lucky said firmly. Medda hadn't argued. She knew better. Spot on the other hand hadn't yet learned how stubborn Lucky could be.  
"You should have told them at Tibby's." He protested.  
"Spot! I will tell them tonight after my performance." Lucky said.   
"Fine. I'll be here tonight. I have some things I need to take care of. I'll see you tonight." Spot left and Lucky began to prepare.  
  
That night everyone took their seats, Jack escorting Cecile. The lights dimmed and Medda came on stage. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight I have a special treat for you! I will not be opening. There is a young girl here tonight we haven't heard from in awhile. She has come back and will sing for you tonight. I present Lucky Peterson!" Medda walked off stage as Lucky walked on. She had on a dark blue dress she had borrowed from one of the other girls. It was long with short sleeves and she had on a pair of white gloves. The song began and she wasn't nervous this time.  
  
/Another day has almost come and gone.  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away   
Somewhere and lock the door.  
A single battle lost but not the war  
Cause tomorrows another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain.  
It's almost like the hard times circle round  
A couple drops   
And they all start coming down  
Yea I might feel defeated   
And I might hang my head  
I might be barley breathing   
But I'm not dead no  
Cause tomorrows another day   
And I'm thirsty anyway   
So bring on the rain  
No I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight  
Cause tomorrows another day  
And I am not afraid   
So bring on the rain  
Tomorrows another day  
And I'm thirsty any way  
So bring on the rain  
No I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
So bring on the rain/  
  
The audience applauded as usual. Spot was proud of Lucky for singing her heart out so close to the incident. Lucky bowed and smiled graciously then exited the stage. At the end of the show she, Spot, Hades, Mush, Cecile, and Jack headed back to the Lodging House. They all sat on the roof looking at the night sky.  
"Now Luck." Spot whispered to her.  
Lucky began her tale.  
  
Dear Reader!  
I finally updated. It's not my best work I'll admit but I'm trying to get from one place to the next ya know? Thanks for reading. The song was "bring on the rain" by Jodee Messina. It's a pretty good song. Thanks for your reviews I finally have over a hundred! Go me!! Yay ok well Review some more now pleaseeee!  
*Lucky*  
aka  
*Darlin' 


	23. Oh Lucky

Right before she began Kristie and Blink joined them after putting the two younger children too bed and Davey found his way up as well. Lucky told her story not stopping for questions and unable to meet anyones eyes. As she told of the rape she had endured only Spot's presence next to her arm kept her from jumping off the Lodging House roof. "I'm sorry." She said finally. "I'm so very sorry." She kept her eyes down unable to move and holding her breath waiting for a reaction. Waiting for the people she loved most to tell her to make her way to the streets.  
"Oh Lucky." she heard Kristie whisper and fear gripped her heart when she found Kris speechless for the first time in her life.  
Suddenly she heard Hades crack her knuckles and she looked up into her friends face. She saw anger in Hades' eyes and she knew that Mush was the only thing stopping her friend from jumping a train to Boston to beat up the bum right now.  
Cecile sat silently with her eyes closed thinking, if she had only known. Lucky couldn't stand the look of pain on the face of the girl she had found to comfort her in Boston. She looked up into the stars trying to hold back tears when suddenly she felt two arms around her waist. She looked down to see Jack Kelly's head in her lap and tears rolling down his cheeks. "Cowboy I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered.  
He looked up at her. "I'm sorry.sorry you ever had to go through that. Sorry I let you leave this city."  
She felt Spot stand up and move away from her to stand on his own and she watched him in confusion. The leader of Brooklyn stood with his head hanging down as guilt rolled over him. It was his fault she had left. If he hadn't have been stupid enough to think she might love him enough.If only she hadn't left.  
  
Davey took Lucky's hand and helped her up. "All that's over now ok Luck?" he asked.  
"Yea." She nodded giving David the small smile that only he could draw out of her. "Thanks.for understanding." She said looking at all of her friends for she now realized that they truly were that.  
"You were right Spot." She said walking over to him. "I geuss now I don't have to take up space in your lodging house."  
"Your always welcome." He said softly taking her hand in his.  
  
She smiled shyly and tried to remind herself that he wanted to be a brother. "Thanks." she was cut off before she could continue.  
A Brooklyn newsie came running up the stairs. "SPOT!" he yelled his face blood streaked from a cut above his eye and an obviously broken nose. "SPOT! Trouble in Brooklyn!" 


	24. Send them off with a smile

Dear Reader,  
Since I didn't put this in the end of the last chapter we will start this one off with a disclaimer. I don't own Newsies. I own Lucky, Kristie, Justin, and Lizzy. I don't own Cecile or Hades but I hope it's ok with their owners that I'm using them in my fic. Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Lucky aka Darlin'  
  
"Cockroach tell me what happened." Spot said kneeling next to the young newsie moments later.  
Lucky had the boy in her lap and was softly wiping the blood away from his wounds in preparation for bandages that Kristie was readying. She kissed the top of the ragamuffin's forehead; he was one of her favorites in Brooklyn. He looked to her for comfort and she nodded reassuringly even though her hands shook as she rewet the towel to wipe his face. "Well I was sittin on the docks as usual aftah sellin me papes and I was eatin an apple that I.found." He said looking guiltly over at Lucky. She saved her speech for another time and nodded for him to continue. "Well all of a sudden there was a commotion up by the Lodging House so I ran to see what was up. There was a buncha guys that I didn't know and they were tryin to soak all us Brooklyn newsies." He said the anger beginning to fill his voice. "So I went up to try and help. I got a couple of em real good Spot." He said proudly.  
"I'm sure you did Roach." He smiled patting the boys knee. "But what else happened?"  
"Well I was fightin for awhile but eventually we was outnumbered. They was commin outta know wheres. So I look up to the door of the Lodging House and there was Switchblade fightin some scum. Then the scum turned around and it was Stuart!" He said nodding emphatically. "So they was fightin and Switchblade got in a couple a good ones but then.well then Stuart pulled out his own knife and he knicked him in the stomach bad. Well Switchblade let Stuart on into the House then because he was all fallen over and stuff and I went runnin up to him. He told me then." Cockroach got quiet for a moment and his eyes glazed over a bit. "He told me that I should get to Manhattan. I should get to Spot and tell him.tell him that Queens had taken Brooklyn. And he told me to tell Spot that he was sorry."  
Lucky set the boy on the bed and kissed his cheek. "Lay down Cockroach you did exactly what you were supposed to. Rest now." The little boy nodded slowly and his eyes began to close in exhaustion. Lucky turned to face Spot who was staring out the window.  
Spot was staring towards Brooklyn in total shock. He had heard the rumors but the news of his second in command, switchblade, more than likely dead it had finally hit home. His turf had gone under attack and he hadn't even been there to protect it. "I'm going back to Brooklyn." He said fiercly turning to face his friends.  
Jack nodded. "I'm coming with you."  
"Me too." Hades said firmly and Mush nodded, "Blink and I will be there." Blink smiled grimly.  
"Davey you stay behind." Jack said looking solemnly at David who nodded in understanding since now did not seem the time for argument.  
"Kris let me walk you home first." Blink said turning to face her.  
"Sure." She nodded and followed him out the door after giving Lucky a goodbye hug. "I don't want you to go." She said once they were out in the open street with the night air around them.  
"I know you don't but I have to help Spot." Blink said putting his arm around her to reassure himself as much as to keep the chill off of her.  
"I know and that's why I'm not going to try and stop you." She said matter-of-factly. "I just expect you to come back to me Kid Blink." She stopped on her stoop and turned to face him. "I couldn't bear it without you."  
  
He grinned up at her. "Don't worry. I'll be back. I just want to make sure that all my business is taken care of here before I leave. I want you to be my girl."  
She stared down at him speechless for the second time that day. "Of course.I mean yes! I mean of course!" she smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly.  
He pulled her away after a minute. "I've got to guy everyone is waiting." She nodded understandingly and kissing his cheek softly she left him wordlessly on the steps.  
Back at the Lodging House Cecile sat with Jack on the front steps. "I'll make it home ok." She argued.  
"I know I just wanted to walk ya." He smiled taking her hand in his.  
"Well I want to see you off and I plan on it." She said smiling back.  
"Can I ask you a favor? Can I have a kiss for the road?" he said softly and seriously.  
She looked at him thoughtfully. "I'll give you a kiss.if you promise to be careful over there."  
He leaned in close and she could feel his breath against her cheek. "Promise." He kissed her gently and then put his arms around her.  
Upstairs in the bunkroom Spot was still staring out the window. He was ready to charge into battle that moment, his blood was boiling and it was time for someone to pay, but he would give the guys there moments after all this was dangerous business. He heard a soft cough behind him and turned to see Lucky standing close by. "Cockroach is resting he'll be fine." She said in hushed tones.  
"I'll be fine too." Spot said reading her mind and trying to calm himself down.  
Lucky looked at him intently her eyes filled with worry. Switchblade was one of the best fighters in New York and if he had gone down anyone could. "You were right it didn't matter to them about my past. Thank you." She said laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"Your Welcome." He said in the Spot Conlon this discussion is closed kind of way.  
Lucky nodded her head in understanding for his need for solitude and walked away from him. She sat down next to Cockroach who stirred slightly and put his hand on the bandages Kris had finished as he slept. "Lucky." he whispered.  
"Yes Roach?" she smiled.  
"Lucky sing for me." He requested weakly.  
  
/Smile though your heart is aching Smile even though it's breaking/  
  
Lucky started to sing softly trying to cheer the young boys heart and hopefully the young man's at the window as well /When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by/  
  
Spot turned to watch as Lucky sang and softly brushed the small boys hair out of his eyes.  
  
/If you smile through your fear and sorrow Smile and maybe tomorrow/  
  
Mush and Hades came in from the roof top and sat on one of the bunks to listen as well. Mush wrapped his arm around his girl and kissed her cheek.  
  
/You'll see the sun come shining through For you /  
  
Jack walked in with Blink and nodded to Spot, whose face turned blank as he prepared himself for the fight.  
  
/Light up your face with gladness Hide every trace of sadness Although a tear maybe ever so near/  
  
Spot nodded towards Hades and Mush who stood up and left the room followed by Blink and Jack.  
  
/That's the time you must keep on trying Smile- what's the use of crying You'll find that life is still worth while If you just smile/  
  
Spot walked softly towards Lucky. His heart was aching to tell her everything he had kept from her, his feelings and guilt. As he opened his mouth to tell her everything he saw a smile spread across her face as the young newsie in front of her fell asleep and his mind changed. He couldn't let himself ruin her happiness. He walked out without another word.  
  
/Oh that's the time you must keep on trying Smile what's the use of crying You'll find that life is still worth while/  
  
Lucky softened her voice as Roach fell slowly back to sleep and she heard the front door slam shut.  
  
/If you just smile/  
  
The young boy in front of her reminded her so much of Spot. The way he clutched his hands to his chest as he slept and the hair that constantly seemed to fall into his face if he didn't have his hat on. She sighed and began to remember her childhood with the newsies and three young boys.Jack, Spot, and Stuart.  
  
Dear reader,  
Please review!!! Oh and that was a Natalie Cole song called Smile. I hope this is good this chapter has me a little nervous since it's my first major one in awhile. 


	25. Stuart's Story

Lucky had moved out onto the fire escape. The window was open so she could hear cockroach if he stirred, but she could no longer stand the cramped feeling she had when she was inside. She took a deep breath of night air and couldn't help but wish she was out there fighting with them, though she knew she would be more of a hindrance than help. Lucky had never been a very good fighter. She hadn't needed to be very good, the boys had always been there for her. Now due to her lack of skills she couldn't be there for them. She let a long sigh.  
"What's the frown for Lucky?" David asked coming out onto the fire escape with her.  
"Aww nothing Mouth." She grinned a little. "You here to watch out for me and the kid?"  
"Well they didn't want anyone to come after Manhattan when all the strong fighters were in Brooklyn." Davey explained sitting next to her.  
Lucky frowned again at the implication that she couldn't handle things here, why was she upset she knew it was true?  
"Luck who is this Stuart guy?" David asked.  
Lucky got a far off look on her face. "A boy.a boy we treated badly." She looked over at David thoughtfully a moment. "Let's see Stuart McElroy. It all started when we were kids. Jack and Spot ran around inseprable and I was the tagalong third." She smiled. "One day a new kid moved into the neighbor hood. His name was Stuart and he wanted to be a newsie. No one really knew why he wanted to be a newsie he had a family and in our book that made him a snob.Sorry Dave." She said smiling at him.  
"Don't worry." He grinned back.  
"But Stuart really didn't need the money. His parents were pretty well off and I'm still not sure to this day why he wanted to be one of the newsboys.maybe he just wanted friends." She said frowning. "Well if that's what he wanted he sure wasn't going to get it from us. Spot and Jack tortured him mercilessly and wouldn't even give him a newsie name. He wanted to be one of us so badly but he always well he always tried just a little to hard ya know?"  
David nodded slowly. "Yea I think so."  
"Well his family moved and none of us thought much about it. Latley there has been some trouble in Queens. You might have heard about the old Queens leader getting killed. That was Stuart's work." Lucky grimaced. When she had confirmed the rumors that had been floating around since her return she had learned of the Queens murder. From what she had heard it hadn't been a pretty sight.  
"So he killed him?" David asked astonished.  
"Stuart no." Lucky laughed sardonically. "He's gotten himself a load of money from somewhere. He paid someone too take care of it for him. Well obviously we left some scars from childhood and now he's after Spot's territory." She frowned in the general direction of Brooklyn.  
"They'll be fine ok Luck?" David said frowning. It was usually Lucky comforting him especially since Sarah died but now that it was the other way around he found himself uncomfortable.  
"I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me if any news comes in." Lucky said slipping back through the window to lay down next to Roach's bunk. She closed her eyes and said her nightly prayers making them extra long tonight. 


	26. You should be afraid

Spot ran through a mob of fighting newsies. He was out for blood, if only he could find Stuart. He ran past Mush and Blink working together to pummel a large group of kids he wasn't familiar with. Where had all these newsies come from? He ran up the stairs of the Lodging House and into his own room. "Stuart." He spit at the word as if it were mud.  
"Hello Conlon. Find me huh? Took you long enough but you always were a little on the slow side." Stuart sat smiling from the window.  
"You should know better than to start that when I'm angry Stuart. Don't you ever learn?" He asked walking slowly towards him. "I'm angry Stuart.you should be afraid."  
  
"I'm uh shaking Conlon." He said and his voice did quiver despite himself.  
  
Spot lunged toward him and Stuart took a fall out of the window and down the fire escape. Spot was out of the window in a second. Stuart stood up and ran towards the docks, Spot was close on his tail.  
"My new boys will be here any minute Conlon.you better watch it." Stuart yelled from the end of the dock.  
"I think the newsies have them a little held up." Spot smirked and walked towards him slowly. "It's just you and me Stuart."  
"Oh yea.Well that's fine." Stuart said an evil grin spreading across his face. "So it's just you and me. We can catch up on old times. You see a mutual friend of ours came and worked for me recently."  
"What?" Spot looked at him confused but made sure to keep his eyes on his hands so he wouldn't try anything tricky.  
  
"Yes while in Boston she came to me. It seems she couldn't stay in New York anymore and she needed some work."  
Spot's eyes gleamed in recognition. "You mean.."  
"Yes I helped Lucky. I even called her to the attention of one of the overseers. Unfortunately she didn't seem to enjoy the attention." He gave an evil laugh.  
Spot let out an angry yell and leaped at him. In a flash Stuart pulled out a fighting knife and stabbed Spot in the chest. Both boys went over the side of the deck and into the water. Only one came splashing back to the surface.  
  
All right this one is short but I was having some writer's block. I just now got out of the slump. I've never written a fight seen how is this one? Any way Review please.I don't own the newsies I do own Stuart though I just made him up!  
  
Lucky aka Darlin' 


	27. When your strength runs out

            Around noon the next day newsies began straggling in. Lucky was ready for them with bunks and bandages. With every new face she was searching, not finding Spot she would try to get any information she could but it was sketchy at best. Kristie came over and began to help her by tending to Blink who had a broken rib and a pair of black eyes. Mush and Hades came in together, supporting each other. Hades had a large head injury and Mush was limping on what seemed to be a twisted ankle. Thankfully all of the newsboys were slowly coming back, all of them injured of course but confident they had been victorious. Finally, Jack Kelly arrived.

            Lucky ran towards him. "Jack what happened?" she asked anxiously.

            He sat down exhausted, his shirt was drenched in sweat and blood though it was not his own. "We've beaten them." He said tiredly. "All the Brooklyn newsies that made it stayed behind to make sure they held on to it. But we caught Stuart so I think we have solved the problem."

            "So Spot stayed behind?" she said bandaging a cut on his arm.

            "Lucky…Haley we don't know where Spot is." Jack said softly.

            She looked at him quickly. "What do you mean you don't…" but she was interrupted by a commotion coming up the stairs.

            Two Brooklyn newsies came in holding a very wet Stuart. He struggled to break free but they held him firmly. "Here he is Kelly." One of the newsies said handling him roughly.

            Stuart looked up at Jack and laughed harshly. "Bet you never thought I would cause this much trouble? Did you Cowboy?" 

            Jack turned to Lucky ignoring Stuart's comments. "He was the last one to see Spot." He said frowning.

            "Oh Hello Lucky." He smiled. "How ya been? Mister Creeton misses you." 

            A disgusted shiver ran through Lucky as she stared at Stuart and came to a full understanding of what he had done to her. "Where's Spot?" she asked walking towards him slowly.

            "Hmmmmm, the last time I saw him he was floating towards the bottom of the river." Stuart smirked. "I think he might be dead." He began laughing sardonically.

            Lucky reached out quickly and slapped him hard. "Shut Up!" Tears were in her eyes and as she looked up she almost fell over.

 There on the stairs was cockroach holding Spot's cane. "One of the fellas said they found it in the river." He sniffed.

Lucky walked towards him quickly and picked him up in a hug. She knew, just as he did that only death could take the cane from the mighty leader's grip. Lucky took the cane from cockroach and walked slowly towards the fire escape. She stopped right in front of the window. "I never want to see that man again." A cold voice came out of her that no one recognized.

"Haley." Jack said starting to come after her.

"Leave me in peace Jack Kelly…Just leave me." She began to climb up the fire escape toward the roof.

Lucky sat on the roof looking at the bridge for what seemed like an eternity. No matter how long I wait, she thought, he will still be gone. She buried her head in her hands and let out a low moan. Tears poured down her face and it felt like a hole had opened inside of her. She wondered why she had let him go and why she hadn't told him how much she loved him but rational thought told her it was too late for that. A small part of her wanted to keep hoping but that part was very small and she didn't trust it. She knew it would drive her mad questioning but a part of her didn't care. Lucky turned when she heard footsteps on the stairs and her heart leapt up thinking it was Spot. 

Hades came walking up the stairs with tears in her eyes. "Hey kid." She said and her voice trembled.

"I thought…" Lucky felt new tears fall. "I thought you might be him…but you couldn't be could you?"  
            Hades moved to sit next to her. "I know. I'm going to miss him too. We all are."  
            "Hades I loved him." She whispered. "He never knew"

Hades sighed. "I'm sure he knew…" she frowned because inside she wasn't so sure and inside she hurt because of the unfairness of it all. They loved each other. They had the real thing and they never knew it, she thought and suddenly she wanted to be near Mush. "Come down stairs huh?"

Lucky looked at her for a moment as if she didn't even see her. Her eyes were blank with despair. She nodded slowly and helplessly. Weakly Lucky stood up and clinging to the rail she made her way back into the bunkroom. She looked from face to face and as her gaze fell to Jack Kelly. He shivered. He had never seen Lucky Peterson this helpless and it was scaring him. She walked towards Stuart who was still being held hostage. Her voice shook with contempt, "What did you do to him?"

Stuart looked at her smiling. "Do you want to know the dirty details?"

"Lucky no!" Kristie said from where she stood next to Blink.

"I want to know what happened." She said through gritted teeth.

"I distracted him with the story of our time together in Boston." He smiled and Lucky flinched slightly. "I stabbed him while he wasn't looking and we both went into the river. I was the only one able to come back up." 

Lucky's hands flexed and reflexed with rage. "Why isn't he out of here yet Kelly?" she yelled. "I want him out of here now!"

"We gotta figure out what to do with him." Jack said quietly. "We can't let him cause anymore trouble around here."

Lucky nodded. "Fine…then I'm outta here." She walked towards the door.

"Lucky!" Roach ran towards her and clutched at her skirt. "Lucky take me with you." He said through tears.

She looked down at the small frightened little boy clutching at her and she wanted to help him, but as his gaze met hers she found herself remembering Spot and the pain came back tenfold. "No Roach not this time." She pulled him off of her skirt and walked towards Medda's. She walked into Irving Hall and sat on the stage. Her tears fell onto the stage floor and she heard Medda call her name from somewhere very far away, somewhere without the blinding pain. She tried to raise her head but Lucky's strength had run out and now she didn't know what to do.

All right how's this chapter? Bad good let me know. I'm thinking about a rewrite for it…I don't know just let me know!! Review pleaseeeee! Oh and I don't own Newsies all the other character rights have been mentioned previously…yadda yadda!

Lucky aka Darlin'


End file.
